


All At Your Own Pace

by mythomusicians



Series: Main Mythos Aftermath (Bee and Friends :)   ) [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, But honestly I live for the cuddles, Cuddles, Demons, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Fae & Fairies, I love Blurry so much, I'm crying, M/M, No promises on how super great(tm) it is, Oral Sex, Sex, Succubi & Incubi, There is definitely sex, Tulpas, Vaginal Sex, enjoy, i like to think adding magic makes it kinda kinky anyway so, mmmm yes, shower scene, snuggles, so many soft snuggles and gentle touches, the sex is pretty vanilla sorry all you kinky fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomusicians/pseuds/mythomusicians
Summary: Tyler takes it upon himself to introduce Blurry to All Time Low, despite the latter's reservations. Meeting people is terrifying, you know? Especially when everyone is supposed to hate you...Also, what's up with Jack lately? God, he's been pissy so much more than usual.(This is a continuation of our previous works, so basically all you need to know if you want to jump right in is: Blurry's a tulpa in Tyler's head, Alex is an ancient-as-hell genie, and Jack is an incubus and can turn into a succubus [deemed 'Allie'] at will ((or to hide his actual personal feelings because confronting emotions is difficult)), and also Zack is a mind-reading changeling. Enjoi.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience!! I promise we're gonna get back to posting works regularly from now on. No more months-long breaks! If you're new to our works, we're just two losers who co-write in our very extensive (and very True™ and Provable™) universe a LOT. Comments are hella appreciated, and if you want background on our versions of our beloved band members (or want to know Why is Blurryface So Different?) we're happy to point you to the right fics in question, as we post everything chronologically! You can also always send us asks to our joint blog, mythomusicians on tumblr.  
> Happy reading!  
> Mikeyflippinway (Jess) and JoshuaDunshua (formerly TOPaK) (Jenni)

It was just another festival day. Tyler and Josh were among the last to go on, and Blurry was snug and comfy in Tyler's mindspace, as comfy as he could get anyway, with a place with no feeling. Tyler suggested he use his hour or two of time so he could snuggle up with his boyfriend before their set later, but Blurry refused. He didn't want to be a distraction to Josh. Besides, there's lots of bands around he's never met, so his anxiety was rather on edge.

They were hanging around in a tent near their stage, just sitting and relaxing and pumping themselves up for their show later. And also Tyler was playing Mario Kart on his DS, taking turns doing time trials against Blurry. Pretty much just wasting some time before they have to actually get ready.

They got a few visitors from other bands, and when that would happen, Blurry would duck away but keep an eye on Josh. Just in case Josh gets the idea of loving someone else. Blurry is constantly afraid of that. 

Two people Blurry recognizes from one of the bands starts heading over, one with blue hair and the other with dark hair with a white stripe. Blurry is instantly intimidated by them and lets Tyler have control mid-race.

Tyler pauses the game immediately and looks up, grinning. "Hey," he greets them, closing the DS and setting it aside. "What's up, guys?"

"Joshuaaaaaa," Jack immediately heads to the drummer and embraces him. He might be a little buzzed. Josh in turn laughs a bit and gives him a half hug back, and Blurry is instantly on edge because he's reminded of Halsey's greeting to Josh- he might be getting jealous already. Tyler doesn’t notice he’s staring down Jack until the embrace is over, breathing out a quiet sigh as he tries to push off Blurry’s influence as his eyes flick over to Alex.

"Nice to finally see you guys in person." Alex grins, patting Tyler's back. 

"Yeah, we stuck Rian and Zack with helping our crew get the shit set up for our set so we could come over and fuck with you guys." Jack explains, looking around for their cooler so he can see if they packed any good drinks he could chug down, as if he hasn't already had enough.

"It's a good thing they love us," Alex laughs a bit as he reaches for a bottle of water that Jack held up, then looks to Tyler who gives him a nod as a go ahead to take it. "They'll probably join us later though. I'm sure Rian's going to want to talk drums with Josh. You guys are playing later, right?"

"I think we're actually right after you guys." Josh says, getting up to check their play times. 

"No shit?" Jack says. "Bet we get the crowd going crazier than you will." He grins. 

_ "Ty, um, who are they?"  _ Blurry pipes up.

"No way," Josh challenges. 

_ "Jack and Alex from All Time Low,"  _ Tyler tells him.  _ "We've talked with them over Twitter before. Why, ya wanna meet them?"  _ Tyler asks, grinning a little to himself.

Blurry shakes his head quickly, which Tyler can feel in the back of his head.  _ "N-no way. Nuhuh."  _ He insists, but he knows Tyler is going to convince him one way or another. He should've just kept his mouth shut, dang it.

_ "Alright, alright, you don't have to meet them. But I'm gonna tell them bout you,"  _ he warns him. 

"Hey," Tyler speaks up, interrupting whatever Jack was talking about. "How willing are you guys to believe in the seemingly impossible?"

_ "Tyler!!!"  _ Blurry calls out, trying to get him to stop. He doesn't want to meet them! He feels like his heart is pounding almost immediately, which just makes him worry about his effect on Tyler. 

"I see the impossible every day." Alex says, and Jack gives him a look, so he goes to continue. "As-as in the fact we get to tour around as a band all the time." He finishes, raising a brow slightly at Jack. 

"Yeah, what he said. Why, what's up?" Jack asks.

Tyler looks over to Josh, who nods in approval.  _ "Sorry Bee,"  _ he tells him, not sorry at all. He won't force him out to meet them, but he wants to tell them about him. He takes a breath, squeezing his fists shut tight as he pushes through the anxiety he can feel building up in his chest. "I'm, um, the keeper of a very cute and very scared secret," he tells Alex with a nervous laugh. "His name is Blurryface. Like the album. But he's not an album, he's a person."

"He's what?" Alex asks, instantly curious. 

_ "Ty.."  _ Blurry whines, not wanting people to know about him. People who hear the word Blurryface automatically assume it's a bad thing and he really doesn't want people to hate him more than they probably already do. 

"Where you hiding him?" Jack asks, glancing around curiously. "Shrink him down into your pocket or something?"

"I don't know how much you guys know about like, magic, but-" 

"Oh we know about magic," Jack smirks, interrupting Tyler. 

"He's a Tulpa," Tyler manages to say followed immediately by an involuntary shaky breath. “He’s really... really nervous right now, sorry,” he laughs nervously again, apologizing for his conflicting mood and behavior. It’s not often Blurry’s connection messes with him so strongly. 

_ "Tyler!!!! Please!!!"  _ Blurry buries his face into his pillow.

"Tulpa..." Alex tilts his head. "I think I remember reading about those. A being created by belief, right?

Josh nods and glances to Tyler. "Doesn't want to meet them?" Josh asks Tyler quietly with a slight frown. 

Blurry doesn't like seeing Josh frown..

Tyler shakes his head, unclenching his clammy fists and shoving them in his pockets. "He's already had a long day, I'm not gonna force him to-"

"No, I- I can..." Blurry interjects, though his markings fail to appear as he grows more nervous, chest tight and heart racing, suddenly out in front of Alex and Jack and Josh is halfway across the room. He retreats again immediately, frightened off. "I ca-can't do it, Ty," he tells him, wrapping his arms around his knees on the bed and staring at the blankets.

"Jishwa, come help out your boyfriend." Tyler says, beckoning him over with a nod. 

Having Josh close helps calm his nerves a bit, much to Tyler’s gratefulness, but not enough to give it another shot. "S-sorry, Ty..."

Josh knows Blurry isn't about to come back out so soon, but he takes Tyler's hand anyway just in case he wants to give it a second try. So he can be right there. "I know it probably looked weird," Josh says with a nervous laugh. 

"No," Alex shakes his head. "No, I saw his aura. He's in your head?" He asks Tyler curiously. 

"Boyfriend?" Jack speaks up, fixated on that bit.

"Yes and yes." Tyler answers before he feels himself be pushed back into the mindspace. 

"A-aura..?" Blurry asks timidly, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as he looks down, squeezing Josh's hand tight. "Does... Are you a-a vampire?"

"A vampire?" Alex asks, a little surprised at this conclusion. "No, no, shit, I'm a genie," Alex admits with a laugh. "Magically neutral. You're Blurry?" He asks, careful not to be too forward. He's anxious, that much is incredibly obvious. Painfully, even.

Blurry nods slightly but still doesn't make eye contact, managing little more than a glance at Alex and Jack’s shoes. He keeps squeezing Josh's hand tight, taking deep breaths. He can do this. Josh is here. He can handle it... His markings slowly start to show as he looks up at Alex, albeit still totally nervous and anxious.

"Whoa," Jack remarks. "Fuckin sick, man. Lex, why don't you look that cool, hunh?" He laughs a little. Josh gives Blurry's hand a tight squeeze back, leaning to kiss his cheek. He's so strong, he can do this. Blurry's a lot stronger than he thinks he is.

"Because I'm only a boring genie." Alex answers. 

"It-it hardly sounds boring.." Blurry says, looking back down again, losing his nerve to keep making eye contact. "That's, like, a-a lot of magic you have, r-right?"

Alex nods, taking a nearby seat. "Yeah. But I barely ever use it, though. Let's not talk about me," he offers, wanting to get the topic off being a genie before he has to try to avoid answering any personal questions. 

"Yeah, let's talk about sex, baby," Jack interjects to, roughly, the tune of the song.

Blurry's face flushes at the mention of it and just shifts closer to Josh, electing to ignore that comment, as do Alex and Josh. 

"Whatdya wanna know? I can help BF out with answering." Josh says with a smile, letting go of Blurry’s hand to instead wrap an arm around his middle to keep him safe and close..

"I don't wanna overstep any boundaries," Alex says, frowning slightly. "But I guess, uh, when did all this happen? Is that a good place to start?"

"Couple months ago." Blurry answers, kicking his feet a bit. "Trouble with a demon, and-" He shivers at the memory, freezing a bit, so Josh takes that as his cue to go and continue. 

"Blurry'd been living in Tyler's mind for almost five years before we learned about him." He explains.

"Five years?" Alex frowns.

"M-more like almost 4, but..." Blurry nods a little. "In one form or another." 

"Even though the whole issue was unpleasant, I'm so glad he's in our lives now," Josh says, kissing his temple lovingly. 

_ "Proud of you, Bee,"  _ Tyler tells him, laying face-first on the bed as he watches and listens in case he needs to take over.

Blurry smiles a bit at hearing Tyler's praise but still looks down. 

"You said something about a demon?" Jack asks with a grin still plastered to his face. "What kind of demon?"

"Wh-..? Th-the bad kind." Blurry's smile fades as he looks to Jack. "What other kind is there?"

Jack's grin falters. "Oh- uh-" his brows crease as he frowns a little. "Well I mean.. I'm not.. I like to think I'm not a bad demon." 

Alex nods a little in agreement, but he can understand Blurry's stance. He's probably never met another demon other than the one he dealt with. "Jack's not a bad demon," he repeats. "I mean he's not like, an anti-demon, a good demon or whatever. I like to think he's pretty neutral."

Blurry winces a bit at hearing what Jack is and he can't help but to go and hide in the mindspace again. 

"It isn't your fault." Tyler explains quickly in case Jack takes offense to Blurry's attitude. "The demon that we met, um, nearly killed him."

"Whoa, seriously?" Jack frowns. "I ever meet him I'm gonna fucking beat him up. Giving us a bad name like that." He knows demons are typically bad in some form. Jack does his best to be a good guy, though. He just loves the inappropriate. "Why the fuck though? Fuckin'- shit, guys."

"You probably have met him." Tyler says, sighing as Josh releases him from his grasp. "It was really a misunderstanding, but the fact it happened and B--he doesn't seem to be all too apologetic about it means Blurry isn't going to be forgiving him any time soon."

Blurry cocoons up in the mindspace in a huddle of blankets, shoving the memories of Brendon out. He’s already dealing with one major source of anxiety, he doesn’t wanna have to confront another right now.

"Well, I hope I can convince Blurry that I'm not like that piece of shit," Jack frowns. "Sorry I scared him off. I'm just an incubus," he tells Tyler and Josh. "I don't even have any cool powers. I just make sex awesome."

"O-oh." Tyler laughs a bit. An incubus. Honestly he could probably see that. 

Blurry still seems hesitant though. A demon is a demon, even if it's a different subspecies. Or-or would that be considered racist? Oh gosh, he doesn't want to be rude. _ "T-tell Jack I'm sorry."  _ Blurry speaks up, cocooning himself tighter.

"Bee says he's sorry," Tyler says, shaking his head.

"He doesn't have to be," Alex tells him. "I could see how it affected him. I know what that feeling's like," he admits. The first time he saw a human after his capture, he felt pretty much the same way. It took centuries, but eventually the fear turned to burning hatred, then pathetic disdain, then angry pity. And then he met Jack.

They're all kind of quiet for a minute before Alex speaks up again. "We've got an hour before our set, you'll watch?" He asks. 

Josh grins and gives them a thumbs up. "Yeah, of course."

_ "Can you, um, tell them not to tell their bandmates about me?"  _ Blurry asks. He'd rather meet them on his own terms, and if he knows Tyler and Josh, they’ll hang out again after the show’s over.

"Hey, just don't tell Zack and Rian about Bee just yet, alright?" Tyler asks, and Jack gives him two big thumbs up.

 

"No worries. Can we expect a performance from the Tulpa?" Alex asks, hopeful, given that he's the album's namesake.

Blurry hesitates, unsure what to say. 

"It depends on his mood." Tyler says. "Sometimes he'll play and sing during Ride, but sometimes if he's feeling less than great he'll let me handle it. If he's feeling good, he'll do more than just Ride." Tyler smiles a bit, and Blurry still doesn't say anything, unsure if he wants to perform tonight.

"You guys seem so symbiotic, I love it," Alex grins. 

"And knowing each other just a couple months? That's awesome," Jack adds, then stands. "Anyway, I don't want to overstay my welcome. I'll see you in like 30?" He looks to Alex, implying he expects him to stay and chat more. He knows his presence is what's making Blurry uncomfortable. He doesn't want to be responsible for that.

Alex nods, and Jack gives a wave as he goes to check on Rian and Zack. 

Blurry eases up a bit, but still opts to stay in Tyler's mindspace for now. 

"People have a hard time telling the difference between us." Tyler continues.

"Easy for me to figure out." Josh gloats. "I definitely know my boyfriend from my best friend."

"Yeah, somehow Josh has a perfect streak at guessing who's who no matter what we try," Tyler fake glares at Josh, who just shrugs. 

"If I can't tell when it's my boyfriend then that makes me a bad boyfriend," he explains. Even though that doesn't explain anything.

"You knew even before I was your boyfriend." Blurry says as he switches out, laughing slightly. He does feel a bit more at ease with less people around, although he does his best not to pay too much attention to Alex. Just Josh. He’s here, that’s all he needs to focus on.

"Yeah but I still totally liked you," Josh says with a smile, cheeks getting a light pink tinge to them. He reaches his hand back out to take Blurry's, giving it a squeeze. Blurry smiles a bit and squeezes his hand back. 

"Is it cheating if I can tell the difference just based on the auras?" Alex asks, making sure not to overstep any boundaries and keep any prying questions for when he's more comfortable around him.

"Um," Blurry wills himself to look over to Alex. It's just Alex. One person. And he has Josh with him. And he's a genie and he's safe, he reminds himself. "Not- not cheating," he laughs nervously. "Just not what I'm used to, I guess."

"Rian and Zack can see auras too, just as a heads up." Alex tells him, which really piques Blurry's curiosity. Is his whole band not human? That's pretty cool. Unless they're all demons or something. Then that's pretty not cool.

"But don't worry," Alex tacks on. "They're both absolute softies." He smiles at the tulpa. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But, uh. What are some things you like?" Alex tries to initiate conversation, maybe find something in common they can really talk about.

Blurry wavers a bit, unsure what to tell him. "Um.. I-I like cats. And orange juice. And-and blankets." He nods to himself. Those are three of his top faves. "And J-And Joshie and Ty of course."

"Those are some really good things," Alex laughs, finding himself talking to him like a child. He kind of is, he supposes. He said he was around for what, four, five years or so? Totally just a kid. "Orange juice is a pretty unique favorite, though," he says.

"It was, um, the first thing I ever had." Blurry says, frowns, then tries to rephrase. "The first thing I ever drank or-or ate. I hadn't had anything prior to Tyty finding me, and the whole- the incident thing."

"Really?" This surprises Alex. What must it be like for him? "How come? I guess.. What's it like when you're not in control?" Does he just watch? So he can't taste anything Tyler eats? It's really interesting.

"There's, um, a mindspace. When one of us isn't in control, we go into the mindspace. Every-everyone's is different and there's no feeling there." Blurry explains, getting a bit more used to talking. “You can like, feel pressure kinda, but no hot or cold or- or rough or soft, or wet or, um.. Dry, and stuff.”

"Yikes, that sounds lame," Alex says to him. 

"It's not too bad," Blurry mumbles out. "It's home to me. I like being able to taste and feel and stuff, though."

As Blurry and Alex talk, Josh busies himself with nuzzling his face against Blurry, half tempted to flick on his alien side but not wanting to steal the spotlight from Bee for now. He can show off later. But right now he is content with just this. 

Blurry smiles at the affection coming from Josh and squeezes his hand tightly.

"So you two," Alex says with a little smirk during a natural lull in the conversation. "This is cute. You haven't been dating long, have you? I can tell."

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Blurry asks as Josh settles with resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Barely two months." Josh answers for him.

"Well Josh is all lovey-dovey and you're still new to the term boyfriend," Alex points out. "And Tyler's all cool with this?" 

Blurry nods quickly. "Tyler doesn't- he doesn't mind. I'm not always- sometimes I get to- um, have my own body for a few hours.."

"No kidding? Why aren't you out now?" Alex asks. 

"Ty, um, Ty needs to store up dark magic enough to give me my own body and he doesn't really have a big supply of it." Blurry says, closing his eyes and leaning against Josh. "So-so I'd prefer to save it for when I need it."

"Oh. Does it have to be dark magic?" Alex asks, gears turning. And he maybe takes his phone out to snap a couple adorable pictures before Blurry opens his eyes again. "I could maybe give you like, at least a few hours more? You could watch our set and be back in time to perform tonight?"

"I-I wouldn't want to inconvenience you like that." Blurry says, opening his eyes again. "You shouldn't have to use your magic on me. B-besides, people would think two Tylers is a bit strange if-if they saw me."

"You don't have to accept," Alex tells him. "The offer is there. If you want it later maybe, just let me know." Alex checks his phone for the time, then standing. "I should get going. Before Zack beats me up for being late." He laughs.

"O-okay." Blurry manages a small smile. "We'll um, we'll be there to watch your set." He tells him, smiling a bit more at Josh kissing at his cheek and neck. "J-Joshie." His face gets a bit red but he's still smiling.

"See you guys. Say bye to Tyler for me," Alex waves and goes to head off, and Blurry gives a long sigh of relief, leaning against Josh. 

"Feel okay, BF?" Josh asks.

Blurry nods a bit. "He-he doesn't seem too bad." He says, closing his eyes again as he keeps leaning against Josh. "Love you." He reminds him. He would kind of like to have time out right now, but they're supposed to have a hotel night tonight and Blurry wants to use that time for cuddling somewhere comfy with Josh.

"Love you too," Josh says, kissing his temple. "You should take him up on his offer, you know." 

_ "Yeah, Bee,"  _ Tyler chimes in.  _ "Like, after our set tonight. You totally should." _

"We'll see." Blurry leaves it at that, wanting to enjoy some time with Josh before they go to watch their set. Because after their own set they're probably going to end up talking to them again and Blurry is already feeling rather exhausted from the social interaction already.

"Alright," Josh laughs a little. He moves his arms to hold him tight, nuzzling up against him and flicking his switch, purring softly as he lets his alien side take over.

Blurry finds himself blushing a bit, always finding this side of Josh to be more attractive than he usually is, which is hard to accomplish. Josh is already so perfect and pretty. The tulpa ends up scooting over onto Josh's lap so he could be held close.

"Love you," Josh sends to him in his gorgeous language, kissing his neck. "My Blurry." He hugs him close and buries his face in the crook of his neck, just glad to have him.

_ "You gonna finish your time trial or what?"  _ Tyler asks Blurry with a bit of a laugh.

Blurry snuggles against Josh a bit longer, listening to his loving Symphonic words that come every so often before unwillingly shifting back off of his lap so he can get back to playing the game.  _ "Sorry Ty."  _ He apologizes with a laugh, cheeks a bit red.

_ "Don't worry bout it, I just wanna know how much faster I am than you."  _ Tyler teases, watching Blurry totally start beating his time even with the distraction of Josh snuggling up to him.

_ "Oh come on, show off."  _ Tyler whines. Blurry beats his time with nearly half a minute to spare.

_ "You might be the king of smash, but I think I take the Mario kart title."  _ Blurry laughs a bit and sits back up straight so Tyler can try beating his time again.

_ "Yeah, yeah,"  _ Tyler ends up laughing out loud and Josh goes to flick off his switch, but stays leaning against his best friend. "Only one more race, then we're gonna go watch ATL, kay?" he asks aloud, having been more comfortable talking to Blurry out loud with Josh around lately.

_ "Alright!"  _ Blurry says with a smile, snuggling up in his mindspace blanket as he watches Tyler race. The race ends the same as the last, with Blurry edging him out, and Tyler and Josh get up to head to the stage to check out ATL's set.


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd is HUGE, honestly, and Tyler and Josh hang around the sound tent so they have space to see and hear them while not being smooshed in the with festival crowd. "Dude I am so ready for this," Tyler laughs.

"Me too." Josh grins. "Still won't be as hyped as our crowd." He bet with Jack, so he can't lose.    


_ "I'm pretty excited too." _ Blurry tells Tyler. He always likes watching people perform, whether it be Tyler or someone else.

_ "Maybe you'll change your performance style from watching Alex," _ Tyler suggests to him, chuckling quietly to himself as the guys take the stage.

_ "I don't think so."  _ Blurry laughs a bit and shakes his head, perking up as the guys come on stage.

Blurry actually enjoyed their set. They really get the crowd involved, but he has to agree with Josh that they can do so much better than them. 

"Let's go find them," Josh pulls Tyler along by his arm so they don't get separated, and Blurry allows himself to take over, keeping his markings at bay, so he can hold Josh's hand. But he has no plans on actually talking with the rest of the band right now. Maybe Alex. Maybe.

They head backstage and see the four guys all chatting and laughing, all sweaty too. Someone walks by and tells Blurry and Josh that they're on in twenty, and Josh nods in acknowledgment. 

"Doubt you can beat that." Jack tells them at seeing them.

"Oh trust me, we can," Josh laughs, pulling Blurry along so they can quickly get the makeup on before their set. Everything else is ready, the crew setting it up on stage.

The guys in All Time Low follow them back towards the stage to wait in the wings, but Zack tugs on Alex's arm to hang back. 

"You see his aura right?" Zack asks him quietly, then resumes walking with Alex. "You went to see them earlier, is something up?"

"I swore I wouldn't say a word," Alex tells him.  _ "But it's not my fault you can read my mind." _ Alex smirks, and Zack rolls his eyes with a light laugh.  _ "So we have a new friend," _ Alex tells Zack silently.  _ "A Tulpa." _

_ "Tulpa..." _ Zack studies him curiously.  _ "Tyler is a Tulpa?" _ That doesn't seem to make sense. Tyler definitely exists in the traditional sense.

_ "Blurryface is a Tulpa," _ Alex corrects.  _ "That's who's holding Josh's hand. He's really fuckin shy. But he's sweet." _

_ "Okay." _ Zack nods to himself, figuring that makes a bit more sense for now. He looks over to Rian who's also giving him a curious look because he can see his aura too, and Zack fills him in, but makes sure he knows not to tell Blurry that they know.

 

Blurry and Josh go ahead and do their makeup, something Blurry enjoys because it makes him feel more like himself without having to worry about exposing himself. He can't help but to kiss Josh's cheek whenever he has a chance though, sneaking it in between people looking.

Once their makeup is all on and they’re hanging by the wings of the stage, Rian speaks up with a grin. "Have fun out there, guys."   
."Of course." Josh grins back, an arm discretely around Blurry's waist. He leans closer to his boyfriend and asks, "how many songs you gonna be out for?"

"Uh-um," Blurry blushes a little as he leans slightly into Josh's touch. "At-At least Ride, maybe one more," he decides. "Maybe Stressed Out?"

_ "Whatever you wanna do, Bee." _ Tyler tells him.  _ "I'll let you do the whole set if you want." _   
_ "I-I don't think I could ever do that." _ Blurry laughs hesitantly. Being out in front of the crowd the whole time? He’s not sure if that’s something he could ever be fully prepared for.

"Well, I've got to get to my side," Josh tells him as he stretches his arms some more, then looks to make sure no one is looking before giving him a quick kiss. "See you during Ride, BF." He grins his squinty smile at him before jogging off to stage right.

Blurry smiles and rocks on his feet a bit before going to let Tyler take over again. Ty will always be much better at opening than he is. Heavydirtysoul is a bit too much for Blurry to handle, not to mention the whole jumping over the piano and catching the microphone things.    
  


Zack tilts his head curiously at seeing his aura turn back to usual human colored auras.  _ "They switch?" _ He asks Alex directly to his mind.

_ "Yeah, I think only one of them can be in control at a time," _ Alex tells him without uttering a word.  _ "Blurry dates Josh, and Tyler remains just best friends with him. He's a completely different person." _

"Hm," Zack hums. Zack really is curious by that. Especially the fact that that means Tyler isn't totally human. Seems to be a common thing among the band world though, he’s noticed.    
The boys start their set, and Zack can't help but to listen in on Tyler's thoughts, wondering what he thinks about as he performs. Does he stay focused on lyrics and such? Does he let his mind wander? Every performer is so interesting to observe in their element.

 

For the most part, Blurry just watches the performance through Tyler's eyes. He thinks a little about how good Josh is doing, but mostly he's focused as much as Tyler is. Because he has to psyche himself up to prepare to jump in for Ride. And when Ride comes up, he manages to do so pretty flawlessly, having had lots of practice with it. He’s always thankful for the sunglasses, pretty sure everyone ever would notice his red eyes if he didn’t have them on. Plus it makes it difficult to see the audience. Win win. 

 

After Ride is finished, Blurry knows there's only a few more songs before Stressed Out then Trees, so he relaxes a bit. Until he starts hearing a voice that definitely isn't Tyler.  _ "Your aura changed with that song you just played." _

Zack's a little surprised when Tyler seems completely unphased while performing, though it is between songs, and confused when he hears Tyler's thoughts seem to be completely disjointed from the start of the next one.  

"Who- who said that?" Blurry asks aloud in the mindspace, nervous. Scared. What if there's another demon? What if- what if something really bad is happening?

Tyler ends up wavering in his performance for a moment as he feels his anxiety spike from out of nowhere, and thankfully Josh takes the attention with drumming for a few seconds.    


_ "Everything okay, Bee?" _ Tyler asks him quickly, a bit worried.    


_ "Tyler?" _ The voice asks.  _ "Or is this Blurryface?" _

_ "I-I'm okay, Ty, uh, don't worry just now,"  _ Blurry corrects, frowning. If he doesn't speak  _ to  _ Tyler, he won't bother him. He'll be fine. He takes a deep breath, trying to get his heart rate to go back down so that’s not bothering Tyler either. "I- um, it's just Blurry..." He says quietly. To the voice. Maybe.

 

Hearing voices. This is great. Maybe he's going crazy. 

_ "Sorry, I know you told Alex not to tell us, but technically he didn't  _ say _ anything to me." _ It says.  _ "Oh, and I'm Zack." _ Zack gives a bit of a wave off the side of the stage in case Blurry can see him. He doesn’t really get how this works, really.

"Zack...?" Blurry says, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Like.. All Time Low Zack...?" That's one of their other members, right? But if Alex technically didn't tell him, why does he know? How is he speaking to him right now?

_ "It's strange that I'm talking to you though." _ Zack sends over.  _ "Usually reading someone's mind is exactly that. Which maybe makes sense if you're in Tyler's mind." _ Zack admittedly talks a lot through listening to thoughts and putting his own in other's heads. Speaking is just too much work and unnecessary.

"You're- you can read my mind?!" That's alarming, especially to Blurry. He likes to keep his thoughts private, thanks. He doesn't need anyone else knowing how upset he can be sometimes. Affecting Tyler by accident is bad enough. Someone actually knowing his thoughts? That's downright scary.

_ "Usually, but it doesn't seem like I can read a mind that's in a mind." _ Zack observes. It really is interesting. Usually he has no problems reading minds, but maybe reading through two minds isn't quite possible.

"So.. So you end up with just me, not.. And not Ty..?" Blurry has to admit, not actually having to talk to Zack face to face about it is way less intimidating. But it gets him wondering just a little. He can’t read Tyler’s mind, but Tyler’s the one in control. And he can’t read a mind within a mind. So does that mean the mindspace is like.. A bubble surrounding the brain’s consciousness..? And not underneath it? He kind of always thought of his home as like, the basement of Tyler’s mind... A place where you hide all the dark stuff. If it’s surrounding it, is it.. protecting his mind..?   


_ "Hey Bee, Stressed Out's coming up. Still feel up for it?" _ Tyler asks him, interrupting his thoughts.

"U-um." Blurry hesitates a moment but decides on going for it, nodding before shaking his head to re-psych himself up. "Sorry, I'm-I'm going on." He tells Zack.    
_ "No worries. Have fun out there." _ Zack tells him, and Blurry finds himself smiling a bit as he goes to take over while the stage goes dark. He looks over to Josh with a smile, trying to get himself ready for the next song, gripping his bass tight.

Blurry loves performing. He really does. It's scary, sure, but it's exhilarating and seeing fans’ smiles and hearing them sing along and feel good to Tyler's music- music about him- he loves the rush. So much. Stressed Out is over way too quickly, but that's okay, because he's already socially exhausted. It’s pretty tiring introducing yourself in song to thousands of people.

He lets Tyler and Josh handle Trees as he nuzzles back into his blanket in the hut in the mindspace, trying to relax a bit, until he hears Zack chime in again.    


_ "You perform differently than Tyler, don't you?" _ The changes are pretty subtle, aside from the whole aura thing, but he noticed that Blurry moves around a bit less than Tyler does.

_ "Yeah," _ Blurry tells him, though this time he doesn't bother saying it out loud.  _ "I mean.. I'm not Tyler, so.." _ He flops himself over and buries his face into the pillow. He supposes he could ask Zack to not talk to him right now, but he's nice and he doesn't have to look at him or stand in front of him or anything.

_ "Right, of course, I didn't mean to make you think I thought you two were the same." _ Zack says.  _ "None of us have met a tulpa before, so you're just new and interesting to us. Sorry for invading like this." _ He hears Zack laugh a bit.

"It's okay," Blurry finds himself saying, mumbling into the fabric. "I don't mind. I.. I thought I would but... It's not too bad." He sighs a little into his pillow, wishing he could feel how soft it is. But it's just gentle pressure against his face. Nothing special. "I don't mind answering questions I guess. I know I'm one of a kind.."

_ "Hey, any guesses as to what I am?" _ Zack asks him, trying to make it so Blurry isn't in the spotlight. He seems shy, and even though Zack isn't used to the spotlight whatsoever, he doesn't mind every so often. A little game never hurt. 

Blurry frowns a little in thought. "Other than a mind reader...?" He questions. "Do I.. Do I get any hints?" He doesn't mind making a bit of a game out of it. Magical beings are always fun. Almost, anyway.

_ "Hmm..." _ Zack thinks about it for a minute.  _ "Probably the last thing you'd expect from someone who looks like me." _ He says.    
Tyler and Josh are finishing up Trees now, and the crowd is going totally wild which definitely means that Josh won the bet.

"I- uh, you're the.. You're their bass player, right?" Blurry asks, trying to remember what he looks like. Muscular, right? He's pretty sure. What would be the last thing he would expect from someone muscular?

_ "Yeah. You play bass yourself really well." _ Zack tells him. He wonders how he learned, or maybe Tyler just showed him or something.  _ "Need another hint?" _ He asks.

"Please?" Blurry asks, honestly so curious. What's out there, he wonders? He's only met a few things. And though he didn't like  _ all  _ of them, Zack seems really nice.

_ "Wings." _ He says, hoping that'll lead him down the right path without being too obvious.    
Wings!!!? Wings!!!! Blurry loves wings!!!!

Zack laughs a little when he hears Blurry's reaction.    


"You can't be an angel," Blurry says. "You're really nice, so it would be too obvious."    


_ "Angel is half right," _ Zack muses.    


"I don't think demons have wings- or- or are as nice as you.." Blurry frowns. He hopes Zack isn't a demon.    


_ "Demon's half right too," _ Zack tells him.

Blurry's brows furrow in confusion. Half angel half demon? Half demon is kind of scary sounding... "Any more hints?" Blurry asks.    


_ "Nope, not till you meet me in person." _ Zack answers.

Thankfully, their set is just about over, because Blurry's really really really REALLY curious. But this also means he has to talk to someone in person and that sucks.

_ "Bee, you up for saying our outing?" _ He hears Tyler ask as the crowd is cheering with the end of the last song.    


_ "Um... O-okay!" _ Blurry answers as Tyler lets him take control again once they're back on stage. He goes over to Josh and gives him a one arm hug around his sweat-riddled waist as they wave at the crowd, still totally going wild.

Josh smiles wide, knowing of course that it's Blurry, because he's super good at knowing, and they bow before Blurry puts the mic up. "We're twenty one pilots, and so are you!" He practically shouts into the microphone, always hyped up when the crowd's hyped up, and hopping into Tyler’s adrenaline filled body definitely helps a lot.

The crowd goes crazier and Blurry smiles, arm a bit tighter around Josh as they give another wave. They go to walk off stage, and Blurry stays close beside Josh as they do, and once they're out of view from prying eyes, Blurry hugs him tightly and smiles. "Did good drummin' today Joshie." Blurry nuzzles his face against Josh's neck, not minding his sweaty grossness because he is too.    
  


"Okay, okay, I concede." Jack says as the ATL boys invade their dressing room. "You won."

"'Course we won," Blurry manages a laugh, feeling pretty good from the crowds energy. "We're just way better." He sticks his tongue out at Jack, forgetting for a minute or two that he's a scary demon and shouldn't be trusted.

"That's a bunch of lies." Jack tells him. "We're obviously better, we just got the crowd really hyped for you."   


"So, any ideas?" Zack speaks up, using his actual voice to address Blurry.    


Alex raises an eyebrow at him, wondering what he means and why he's talking to Blurry.

Blurry looks at him a bit wide eyed, because wow, he's a lot taller than he thought he was, and way more intimidating with all those muscles. "Uh-um-" he takes a quick shuddering breath before retreating back and letting Tyler take over again.

Zack frowns a bit at seeing the aura change again. He didn't mean to scare him away. "Blur can still see from in there, right?" He asks Tyler.    


"Bee-"   


"Sorry, I tend to invade privacy without meaning to." Zack tells him before Tyler could address the fact that he knows it wasn't Tyler. 

"Uh, yeah, yeah, he can." Tyler says. 

"Alright." Zack looks around a bit to make sure no one's around who shouldn’t know before he lets his wings show up, remembering Blurry's reaction towards the mention of them.

_ "Ty!!" _ Blurry gasps. His wings are so pretty!! Like a dragonfly's! But prettier! He forces himself back out and moves so he's behind Zack, looking at the shimmery wings with awe. They really don't fit his style, he notices. That's probably what he meant. But what has wings like this??

"You can touch them," Zack lets him know, which makes the tulpa just smile wider.    


"Fairy boy showin' off for once?" Jack asks, laughing. "Thought you wanted nothing to do with being a fairy."   


"It has it's perks sometimes." Zack answers. "Just doesn't fit with this whole image thing."

"A fairy.." Blurry says quietly, reaching to touch the top of one. It's really smooth, he notices. It shivers under his touch briefly, but relaxes after a moment.    


"A mind-reading fairy," Rian cuts in with a light grin. "Makes tour life living hell." He laughs.

"Not my fault I can't exactly turn it off." Zack says. "Can tune thoughts out, but not officially turn it off."   


Blurry is suddenly very conscious about his thoughts and tries not to think of anything bad.    


Josh is totally confused as to what's going on and why Zack is suddenly revealing himself as a fairy and also fairies are real too?? Why doesn’t anyone ever update him on this stuff?

"Do you know how hard it is to get laid when he can fucking hear it through ANYTHING?" Jack complains and Blurry laughs a little, then goes back to Josh's side, nuzzling his nose gently against his cheek.

"Zack uh, was talking to me during our set," he tells him.

"Like you care if he can hear you, we all know you're doing it even without mind reading." Rian cuts in, shaking his head.    


"It’s the principle that counts,” he frowns. “Besides, fucking is my fucking nature." Jack tells him, laughing at the fact he thinks he made a funny joke with that one. He still might be a bit buzzed. When isn’t he, really.    


"We're staying at the same hotel tonight right?" Zack asks, looking to Alex for confirmation.

"Think so. Can make it happen if it isn't though." He answers.    


"Alex had said--thought, something about you being able to have your own body?" Zack asks him.

"Um, yeah, when Ty has enough magic.. I can get a few hours on my own." Bee says, keeping close to Josh.

"When we get to the hotel, I'd like to meet you in person if that's okay?"   


Blurry is hesitant about that. He wanted to use the small amount of time he has to go and snuggle with Josh for a while.  "Um..-"   


"He'd love to." Josh answers for him, knowing Tyler is probably saying the same thing. "And I'll be with him the whole time." He says, mostly to Blurry so he won't worry or think of it as a waste of his little time.

"I-I guess that's okay," Blurry laughs a little nervously. "I- if it's okay, I wanna go get clean and all that.." He grips Josh's hand tight. "I feel super gross," he laughs.

"Yeah, of course." Zack smiles and puts his wings away.    


"Lemme get those digits drummer boy." Jack says to Josh, waving his phone around before handing it to Josh so he can put his number in and they can keep in contact.

Blurry takes the moment Josh lets go of his hand to put his number in to retreat back to the mindspace. Trying not to feel jealous. It's silly to feel jealous, he knows that, but he's always so worried Josh will realize he's so much better with someone else. Or just without him. In general.

"Thanks dude. I'll text you when we get to the hotel." Jack grins and gives a wave as the four of them head off to their tent to help get everything all packed up and on the bus.    
  


 

Josh and Tyler head over to do the same for their tent, but Mark just waves them away saying that they've got it under control and the two, three, of them can head over to the hotel.

_ "You okay, Bee?" _ Tyler asks as they head over to their rented car, Josh having the keys in hand.  _ "You've already had a long day. You don't have to hang out with us all later." _

"Just need some Recharge Time™." Blurry says somewhat tiredly, snuggling up best that he can in a feelingless mindspace. He does like the ATL guys from what he has seen. It's just that social interaction is really hard.

_ "Take all the time you need," _ Tyler tells him. He and Josh manage to check in to the hotel and find their room with ease. Two beds, for Josh, Tyler, and Mark. They'll split it up somehow. 

_ "You wanna come out for a bit, Bee? So you can snuggle with your boy?" _ Tyler grins, and Blurry nods. Tyler goes ahead to push Blurry out on his own, and the tulpa immediately goes over to cling to Josh, wanting to be close and relax with him before they have to go meet up with the others again.

Josh grabs him and makes them both flop onto a bed, getting comfy and just kissing his cheek over and over and over. "Love you," he tells him, then kissing his cheek again.

"Love you too, Joshie." Blurry mumbles out, accepting all the kisses with a lazy smile.    


"Losers." Tyler laughs and goes to get his DS out from his bag to keep himself busy.    


"You're the loser." Blurry retorts, nuzzling his face against Josh's neck to keep close, even if he is still kinda sweaty and super smelly.

"Nah, I just miss Jenna," Tyler says, relaxing and working on beating Blurry's time, thinking about calling her in a few minutes if she's not busy. 

"I'm gonna shower," Josh tells Blurry, who whines. "Hey, hey, I was gonna ask if maybe you wanted to come with me. If not, I'll put it off till later." Josh kisses the tulpas temple. 

Blurry blushes a bit but nods, wanting to keep close to Josh the whole time he's out. "I-I don't mind.." He is a bit hesitant because he isn't totally comfortable with his hoodie off, even around Josh, but he's willing to give it a shot to stay close.

"You're sure, baby?" Josh asks quietly. "I won't make you." He hugs him tight and nuzzles at his cheek. "If you want though, I'll alien out the whole time."

Blurry smiles a bit and hugs him back tightly as well. "I'll work up to it." He might not join him in the shower immediately, but he wants to give it a shot.    


"Don't get too out of hand there, you two." Tyler calls out, making Blurry blush a bit.

"Come on," Josh stands and pulls on Blurry's arm, bringing him into the bathroom with him before letting go to take his shirt off, tossing it to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone needs to know, they do in fact get naked in the shower in this chapter

Blurry follows him over to the bathroom, tugging at his sleeves a bit sheepishly but not yet removing anything. He loves Josh. He trusts Josh. It doesn't change the fact that it's hard to leave himself all exposed to him, or anyone.

Josh closes the bathroom door behind them, then going to wrap his arms around Blurry's waist. "You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable," Josh tells him quietly. "I'm serious. Just go back to Tyler and he can push you out when I'm done."

Blurry shakes his head. "I-I want to." Blurry tells him, and wavers a moment. "Can-can you turn away for a minute?"    
Josh nods and goes to start the water, his back to Blurry.    
The tulpa takes a breath before going to take off his comfortable black hoodie, slowly followed by his black shirt. He grips his shirt tight before setting it down beside his hoodie.

"Good to turn back?" Josh checks, and Blurry hums a tentative yes. He turns to face him, not even glancing at his body, just going back to wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

Blurry takes a shaky breath before going to hug him back. "I-I know it's stupid to feel self-self conscious about myself when I l-look just like Tyler and you've seen him tons of t-times..." He mumbles out against Josh's neck, breathing in his casual warmth.

"It's not stupid, baby," Josh assures him. "It's not." He nuzzles his cheek, not making a big deal of him being bare chested before him. "I want you to take it at whatever pace is comfortable for you."

"Sorry." Blurry mumbles out, nuzzling against him again before taking a breath as he takes a step away so Josh can look at him, seeing where his markings end.

Josh looks him over just a little, not lingering on anything, but bringing a hand up to run a finger gently along the edge of his neck marking, brushing just over the collarbone. "You're beautiful," he tells him. It makes Blurry blush a bit, but he doesn't say or do anything to stop him. He grabs Josh's hand with his free hand, taking another breath at feeling Josh's touch. 

"Love you." He says to him quietly.

"Love you more," Josh says back, bringing a hand up to Blurry's cheek, caressing it softly. "Feel okay? Second thoughts?"

"I'm-I'm okay." Blurry assures him with a small smile. He reaches into the bath and deems the water coming down is sufficiently warm. "You okay?" He asks.

"Definitely. Just sweaty and gross." Josh laughs a bit. He gives him a gentle kiss before letting him go to strip his pants, stopping before removing his boxers. "Last chance for an out, babe," he looks at him.

Blurry shakes his head but avoids looking down for now. "I'm-I'm alright, Joshie." He assures him again. He's a bit hesitant to do it but he goes to strip off his pants too. It's okay, it's just Josh, and he isn't pressuring him to do this or anything. He loves and trusts Josh, it's okay, he tells himself again.

Josh takes his boxers off, pulling his socks off with them, and quickly steps into the shower, closing the curtain behind him. "I love you, Blurry," he reminds him, peeking at him from behind the curtain.

"I love you too, Joshie." He says back, finding it a bit easier to finish stripping down without Josh right there. He finishes undressing himself and hesitantly goes to join him in the shower.

 

Josh is already getting his hair all wet and reaching for the shampoo, but Blurry intercepts his hand, just holding it as he finds it in himself to get a little closer.

Josh smiles at him and squeezes his hand before going to release it so he can run his hands through Blurry's hair, who leans against his touch and tries to relax. He hums quietly and closes his eyes, enjoying the warm water and Josh's hands, trying not to freak out that they're both nude in the shower.

"You're so cute," Josh laughs lightly. He successfully reaches for the shampoo this time but goes to work it into Blurry's fluffy wet mop first. "Gonna give you a mohawk," he tells him.

Blurry laughs a bit but lets him mess up his hair. He likes having Josh's hands in his fluffy hair. It feels safe to him. Contact is good. "Love you." He says to him again, wanting to be sure he knows that.

"Love you too." Josh kisses his nose before moving to shampoo his own hair, having given Bee a pretty sweet soapy mohawk.

"Nuhuh." Blurry bats his hands away and goes to mess up Josh's hair with the shampoo. "I've got it, Joshie." He tells him, kissing him lightly before going back to focusing on washing Josh's hair.

"You're such a dork," Josh laughs, placing his hands at Blurry's hips as he cleans his hair for him. He's so thankful he has him, so proud of him for being willing to do this. Just being together, not sexual, just trusting each other. It makes Josh smile.

Blurry shivers a bit at the contact with his hips but keeps lathering him up before he decides he's clean enough and pushes Josh to the water, messing his hair up some more under the water.

Josh scrunches his eyes shut tight to keep the soap out, laughing a little. "Thanks, babe," he tells him from under the stream of water.

Once the soap is all out, Blurry leans forward and kisses him again, never having a problem with kissing his boyfriend, even if they are naked and wet and soapy. "Any time, Joshie."

"Any time?" Josh raises an eyebrow as he peeks at him, then kisses him again. "Wanna wash my body too? Or is that one my job?" He laughs.

"Um.." Blurry laughs a bit too and goes to grab the soap for Josh. "I-I'll wash you." He offers. "If-if you want me to, anyway." His face is a bit red but he manages a smile at Josh. He really likes having physical contact with people, especially Josh, so he'll try his best to overcome his hesitations at touching his body.

"If you're comfortable with it," Josh tells him. "Don't do anything you don't want to, okay, BF?"    
Blurry's really thankful for Josh. He's so good for him, cares about him so much.

Blurry nods and smiles again. "I'm-I'm okay with this." He tells him. "Love you." He lathers up his hands with the soap and starts with Josh's arms, admittedly spending a bit of extra time to feel those muscles on him.

"Love you too," Josh tells him, laughing when it tickles. Because Blurry's definitely rude and making it tickle totally on purpose.

Blurry laughs too and kisses him once more before moving to his shoulders, then his chest, making sure he's all sudsed up and clean. He moves up to his neck, his favorite place to nuzzle against Josh, before moving down a bit again. He's hesitant to go lower than his waist, and refuses to look down because he's still rather embarrassed.

"Hey," Josh brings a finger under his chin and has him meet his eyes. "I love you. But you don't have to clean me down there. I can do that." One step at a time, whatever step Blurry wants to be on.

Blurry nods and takes his offer on that, still hesitant about pretty much anything that isn't kissing and cuddling. He leans forward and kisses him gently, feeling much more comfortable with that. "Thanks, Joshie."

"Of course." Josh smiles slightly at him before turning around, back towards Blurry as he finishes cleaning up with the washcloth.

Blurry smiles and maybe checks him out a little bit, all above the waist still, but golly if he isn't super attractive. Josh acts perfect and looks perfect. How lucky could he get? It often still feels like a dream. His hands end up on Josh's back, massaging his back a bit just mostly so he can feel him again.

 

Josh goes ahead and flicks on his alien side, purring softly as he's massaged. "Love you," he reminds him before he forgets his English, setting the washcloth to the side.

“Love you too,” Blurry responds quietly, wishing he knew how to speak Symphonic. The way Josh’s language turns to music is easily his favorite thing. He’s never tried before, but honestly that’s because he wouldn’t even know where to start. He’s thought about it, but has always been afraid to try it in Tyler’s body just in case he accidentally sends it to him instead. That would be embarrassing. But he’s got his own body right now, what’s the worst he can do, think it in his head? He hums a little as he massages over Josh’s arms, trying to remember the feeling of speaking Symphonic in Josh’s body. “Love,” Blurry tries his best to send Josh, unsure if it’ll work at all, or if he’s just thinking of the way the Symphonic word sounds to himself in his own head. 

Josh glances back to him, smiling softly at his boyfriend, eyes sparkling. "Love," Josh repeats in Symphonic. "You," he adds separately, for Blurry to learn from. Did he really just speak in Symphonic to him? Could he be more perfect??

Blurry tries his best to string the sounds together but it comes out a bit muddled, so he just sends "love" again, amazed it worked. He wraps his arms around him, hugging him tightly from behind and nuzzling his face against the back of Josh's neck. He does his best not to pay attention to the whole naked thing, and just on Josh right there in front of him.

"Love you," Josh sends again, laughing just a little. His Symphonic, while broken, is so cute to him. He loves it so much. The fact that he's even trying? Incredible. "Love you love you love you love you," he repeats over and over.

Blurry smiles and nuzzles against him some more, and he kisses just behind his cheek, trying his best to send an "I love you Joshua" the way he’s memorized it, and it's slow and broken, but the tones are nearly perfect. He takes a step back so Josh can finish washing up.

Josh finishes before turning back to kiss him, sending him "I love you so much, my Blurryface." He blushes profusely when their dicks touch, quickly backing off before Blurry can hide in embarrassment. 

Blurry blushes a bit too but steps forward again, wanting to keep close, even if they're touching a bit less than appropriately. "Love you." He tries again, hugging to him tight. He loves using his time to be close to Josh.

 

Josh loves hotels. They're private, and most importantly, they have almost unlimited hot water. He kisses at his neck. "I love you," he sends him, never tired of saying it.

Blurry flinches a bit at the neck touch at first but wills himself to relax. It's just Josh. Josh is safe. He sighs and closes his eyes, his arms relaxing around Josh's waist. "Love you. Much."

"Love you more," Josh responds, purring and sucking gently at the spot he kissed, testing his waters, not wanting to push Blurry into anything he's uncomfortable with.

Blurry makes a small sound but doesn't stop him, closing his eyes and just enjoying Josh's affections. His face is a bit red, but he just holds him tighter around his waist.

Josh ends up moving them so Blurry's back is against the wall of the shower, sucking a soft hickey into his skin, stopping to kiss it and send him loving words every now and again.

Blurry's eyes stay shut as Josh kisses the hickey, maybe pulling his waist a bit closer and tighter. "L-love you, Joshie. So much." He says aloud, his mind having a hard time focusing on his newfound Symphonic speaking at the moment.

"This is okay?" Josh sends, checking in as he pulls back to gauge the look on his face. "Don't want to go too far," he tells him. Josh is admittedly a little turned on, but he doesn't want to embarrass Blurry or make him feel bad about not wanting to be intimate yet.

"Mm." Blurry nods and goes to kiss him again. "Okay." He sends him, assuring him that he's fine. If he just focuses on the fact this is Josh, then it's okay.

Josh kisses back, hands at his hips moving downward just a tiny bit as the warm water trickles over his fingers. "Love you," he sends to him as he purrs against his lips. "Love you so much."

"Love you." Blurry sends back, unsure if it’s totally correct but not worried too much about it, taking a bit of a risk and moving his hands down to Josh's butt, cheeks rather red at the action but he figures Josh probably doesn't have a problem with it. He just wants to touch Josh and keep him close. And besides, his ass feels good in Blurry's hands, but the tulpa won't admit that.

 

Josh kisses Blurry for a minute more before moving back to the hickey, dark and red-purple and surprisingly noticeable against his almost black skin. He kisses it before moving down a bit more, nipping at his collarbone and looking for a reaction.

Blurry makes another sound, biting his lip but still not stopping Josh. He squeezes his hands against Josh's butt a bit tight, hoping that Tyler isn't getting worried about them or anything. They have been in here for a while.

Josh takes his time kissing where his markings end before sucking another deep hickey into his skin, a little bit rougher, then moving back up to kiss him a little more before they have to get out. "My- my-," he sends him, at a loss for a sound in Symphonic for boyfriend. He frowns a little and just lets the word come to him. "My mate."

Blurry isn't exactly sure how to translate what he said. Usually he was pretty good at getting the meaning, but he has no clue with this one. "...mate?" He sends back, unsure what it means or what he's even saying, hoping for some sort of clarification.

"My mate," Josh sends to him again, more sure of it this time. "My love. My mate. My Blurry." He's not sure how to explain what he means, because to him it just... Means exactly what it is. His mate.

With the words he's associating it with, Blurry figures it's a good thing and repeats it back to him again. He kisses him again before moving his hands back up to his shoulders, indulging in the kiss for a minute before breaking it to turn the water off. He doesn't want to get too pruney or worry Tyler.

Josh smiles and his antennae appear just as the shower head gets turned off, seeing as how he doesn't really see a need to juggle English and Symphonic when Blurry's getting so good at understanding him.

Blurry smiles a bit at seeing the antennae and gives the base of one of them a quick kiss, not enough to linger on his emotions though because he's still a bit hesitant of Josh hearing his darker side. "Go." Blurry says to him, pushing at his back to get him out of the tub.

"Going," Josh sends back with a soft laugh, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, running it over his hair before just wrapping it around his waist, totally dry enough, obviously.

Blurry gets out after him and frowns at seeing him done drying off. "No." He sends him, grabbing his own towel to finish drying Josh's hair and shoulders before working on himself, then wrapping it around his waist as well.

"Was fine," Josh sends to him with a kiss to his cheek, smirking at him after. Then he kisses him hard on the lips, just unable to help himself, their teeth clacking together just slightly. He lets go pretty quick of course.

Blurry's face goes red again, but kissing Josh hard is a really nice experience and he kinda wants to experience it again. He grabs Josh's hands, twining their fingers together as he does the same, kissing him hard and with as much love as he can manage, hoping the antennae pick up on that rather than any other emotions.

Josh can't help but to kiss back, hearing all the beautiful sounds Blurry's emotions are making, and he has to remind himself Tyler's one room over to prevent himself from adding any tongue to the mix.

Blurry doesn't seem to get the reminder, squeezing his hands tight and pushing his tongue against Josh's lips. The tulpa sometimes loses track of his mind when he's wrapped up in Josh like this.

Josh laughs a little but breaks the kiss off, kissing his nose gently instead. "Mate," he tells him. "Tyler nearby." He rests their foreheads together, breathing softly and gripping his hands tight.

Blurry huffs quietly, face red at being called out on his actions. Like it’s a crime to want to make out with his boyfriend? Nonetheless he squeezes his hands in return and closes his eyes. "Love you." He sends him, instinctively flinching when he feels the antennae droop down against his head, but he doesn't bother moving them away. Josh will just have to listen to his crappy emotions.

 

"Love you too," Josh sends back to him. He purrs softly and just stays close for a little while, listening to everything, including the anxiety Blurry has about being listened to. "Want to hear?" Josh asks him. "Can repeat your emotions."

Blurry is a bit hesitant to hear, but he nods. It'll probably be better to hear from Josh just how screwed up he is rather than just assuming it the whole time.

Josh closes his eyes and listens for a bit longer, keeping quiet until he feels comfortable repeating what he hears. The sounds of Blurry's emotions, leaving out no nuance. The love, the joy of being with Josh and his love for Tyler, with the beautiful undertones of his anxiety and depression adding a depth that, even though it isn't altogether happy sounding, is beautiful. Josh thinks he sounds absolutely beautiful.

Blurry closes his eyes, doing his best to translate what concepts what he can. Most of it, he's surprised that he knows, but some are a bit lost on him. Whatever he's saying though, it sounds kind of pretty. Blurry hums a bit before kissing Josh again, keeping it light and simple this time. "Me?" He asks him, unable to believe that his emotions could sound like that.

"You," Josh confirms. Josh takes a moment and singles out the emotions of Blurry's that reflect how he feels about Josh, repeating them right back to him.

Blurry finds himself oddly relaxed at hearing Josh repeat his emotions, the whole thing just sounding so beautiful to him.    
  


A minute later though they're interrupted by a knock on the door. "You guys drown in there?"   
"We-we're okay!" Blurry speaks up, voice a bit shaky from not using it much the last few minutes.

"Alright, just making sure," Tyler tells him. "Alex said they're on their way. Just as a heads up."    
Josh looks at Blurry curiously. Obviously that was Tyler checking up on them, but what else did he say? "Can you translate?" Josh asks, curious.

Blurry gives it some thought, unsure how to translate Alex's name. So he gives it his best shot with a "Low boys here?" He tries, knowing it's not quite right but hoping that Josh gets the message alright.

"Oh," Josh vocalizes, nodding in understanding. He purrs softly and nuzzles against him a little more, giving him a gentle kiss. "Let's go?" He offers, reaching for the doorknob, other hand on Blurry's arm to speak to him. "I'll stay Symphonic and surprise them?" He grins.

Blurry smiles a bit and makes a grab for their clothes before Josh pulls them out of the bathroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Took you guys long enough." Tyler teases. Blurry blushes a bit as he sets their clothes down on the bed, grabbing his boxers and pants and hoodie, but also nabbing Josh's tank to wear before turning back around to head into the bathroom to change. But Josh stops him, kissing him and taking the hoodie from his arms before pushing him back to the bathroom with a playful laugh. He goes to put some lounge pants on, opting to leave his shirt off. He doesn't care. He's changed in front of Tyler before, they've seen it all. Fabric honestly just gets in the way. He flops down onto the empty bed and reaches for his phone, even though he totally can't read English. Thankfully, Instagram is almost all pictures.

Blurry gets changed and comes back out from the bathroom, looking for where Josh put his hoodie because his arms and shoulders and sides are all exposed with Josh's long shirt and he isn't a big fan of that. He just wanted to be able to smell Josh when he wanted to.

"Baaaabe," Josh beckons for him, arms outstretched and Blurry can see his hoodie is carefully tucked under Josh's body where he won't be able to get at it just yet. Rude. The tulpa pouts at him but goes over and promptly sits on his lap, snuggling close and making Josh put his arms around him.    


"If you're gonna be hiding my hoodie then you'll just have to be my new one." He tells him.

Josh doesn't catch most of the words Blurry tells him, but he gets "hiding" and "hoodie" and "new" and he doesn't fully care cause he gets the gist, snuggling him tight. "When are they here?" He sends to him.

"Um.." Blurry looks to Tyler and asks him, but as he starts they hear a knock on the door. Well, there's their answer. Blurry shifts closer against Josh, but still more than a little nervous at being all exposed and open. So he pushes Josh on his back, scooting to his side and moving the blanket above and over their heads. Maybe they'll think he's asleep or something and won't have to talk to more people. It’s a reach, but still. Tyler goes to open the door.

 

Only Zack and Alex are at the door, Jack and Rian having decided to hang back for a few. Jack because he doesn't want to make Blurry uncomfortable and Rian because he wants to call Cass first. But truth be told it was mostly Alex’s idea as they were talking about how nervous Blurry seems around lots of people. "Hey," Alex grins as he greets Tyler.

"Welcome." Tyler grins back and steps aside to let them in. "Bee?" He looks around before seeing the lump under the covers of Josh's bed. He laughs and goes over to them. "Come on Bee. Just for another hour?"   


"Jus' wanna stay here n' snug with Joshie." Blurry mumbles back from under the blanket.

Zack looks to Alex and Tyler, letting them know he'll get him to pop out. He looks over to Blurry and sends him,  _ "You don't want to play with my wings?" _

Blurry whines and peeks his head out from under the blanket at them. He really wants to see Zack's wings again. But that would involve getting up and talking and interacting and not snuggling against Josh.

“Bee, come on..” Tyler says. 

Blurry frowns at him, pouting. "I only have so much time..."    


"You can have all night if you want," Alex speaks up. "All night into morning? Through lunch tomorrow? Whenever you want, but you have to say hi."

Blurry hesitantly goes to move the blanket off his face and sits back upright. He keeps the blanket on around him though, not having his hoodie to do the job for him, and Josh's arms still around his waist as he half-sits on him makes his face a bit pink. "Hi.." He mumbles out, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

Alex grins. "Hey," he says calmly. "Good to see you in the flesh."    
Josh is still hidden behind Blurry, but he peeks from behind his shoulder, antennae reading the room and waiting for the confusion. It’s fun to throw his friends into a bit of chaos.

Blurry shifts over off of Josh's lap so he can sit up all the way, and Zack looks at Josh curiously before looking to Alex and sending him,  _ "Um, Josh’s thoughts are just sounds" _ , neither of them seeing the antennae just yet. Kind of one of those things that people seem to just glaze over for no reason, honestly.

"Love you," Josh sends to Blurry, leaning to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Want this?" He pulls his hoodie out from underneath him, handing it to him. He can hear his unease and discomfort, and while he wants to push him out of his comfort zone, he doesn't want to push him too far. He does in fact need his mate to like him.

Blurry nods and thanks him, grabbing the hoodie and shoving it on a bit quickly, feeling a lot better like this. Even if it does make his hair stick at odd angles. It’s hopeless to try and tame anyway. And besides, it hides those hickeys that Josh made just a bit better so no one gets suspicious. He snuggles into the warmth of his hoodie and smiles a bit, and he risks a glance over at Alex.

Alex goes ahead and sits on Tyler's bed, Zack opting for the desk chair. "I won't force you to stay and chat," Alex tells him. "But you're a fucking cool guy so far and Zack's a very curious man." He grins, looking over at Zack.    


"Yeah.. Very curious," Zack confirms for Alex with a bit of an eye roll. He's still just getting sounds from Josh though, but he keeps looking at Tyler and Alex, not wanting to make Blurry uncomfortable.

"I'm-I'm not that cool." Blurry insists, pulling at his sleeves in embarrassment. "I'm just-I'm just Tyler with more bad stuff going on in my mind." He mumbles out.

"No you're not," Zack speaks up. "You have completely different personalities. Different thought patterns."    


"You hiding Josh?" Alex asks with a laugh, trying to get a good look at the drummer nuzzling against Blurry's shoulder.

"O-oh, um, just as a heads up, Joshie doesn't, um, doesn't understand English right now." Blurry tells them, kissing Josh's head. "He might not be exactly human either."

Alex raises an eyebrow as Josh lifts his head to smile at them. "Oooohkay," he says. "I know a shit ton of magical beings. Don't know what he is."    


"He's not magical," Tyler explains with a slight shake of his head. "He's extraterrestrial. He thinks surprising people is funny."

"Extra-" Alex is taken aback a bit. "He's an alien?" Okay, that's fuckin sweet. Alex fucking loves space. And aliens? Real? Holy fuckin’ shit, dude.   


Josh's antennae twitch, picking up on Alex's surprise and awe, and he grins at the singer innocently before planting a kiss on Blurry's cheek.

"Yeah," Blurry giggles a little, glad to have the spotlight off himself for the moment. He loves talking about Josh. "He's Symphonic, they don't speak with their voices much. Or like, speech in general."

"So that explains his thoughts then." Zack nods to himself.    


"That's really cool, holy shit," Alex says. He can’t stop staring now that he’s noticed. Weird fleshy antenna things, stripes, and what is up with his eyes? It looks fucking rad. 

"Blurry," Josh vocalizes, partly to get his attention and partly to show off the way his voice gets the strange almost layered sound that they’ve lovingly deemed his accent. He tightens his grip on him and sends, "want me to change back? Should I?"

"Okay." Blurry smiles and nods at him. It's probably better for him to have English so he can communicate with everyone better. Alex looks pretty excited about the alien thing.

Josh nods back and flicks his switch, antennae disappearing quickly. He purrs as he keeps nuzzling his mate though, kissing his cheek amorously.

Blurry laughs quietly and nuzzles back against him as Rian and Jack make their way to the room as well, having heard Zack give them an okay to head up since Blurry seemed to be feeling alright.    
"Love you Joshua." Blurry sends him, gladly snuggling back.

"Love you too," Josh says, focusing on English since it still takes him a few good minutes to come down. It's gotten much faster than the first few times, but it's still a process. "Proud you," he manages, kissing his cheek. "Symphonic so good."    


"Hey, what'd we miss?" Jack asks as Alex opens the door for him and Rian, Blurry too wrapped up in Josh to be aware of their entrance.    


_ "Josh Dun's an alien." _ Zack telepathically sends to them so they don't end up surprising and interrupting Blurry’s calm.

_ "No shit," _ Jack thinks, eyes widening in surprise as he looks over to see the striped drummer with black eyes.    


"Whoa, okay," Rian says, keeping rather quiet anyway. He's pretty good at feeling out a room.

Blurry keeps nuzzling with Josh as he comes down from his alien side, and Jack suddenly realizes, "it's like there's two Tyler's what the fuck that's so cool".    
Blurry is a bit jarred at hearing Jack's outburst, and he shifts closer to Josh as he glances over to Jack cautiously.

Josh just holds Blurry close, arm tight around his waist as his stripes and eyes finally fade back to their normal colors. "You're safe, baby," Josh tells him quietly. "I've got you."

Blurry takes a breath and nuzzles his face against the crook of Josh's neck before sitting back up straight to look at them. "H-hi." He says, still clinging a bit to Josh though.    


"That's so fuckin' cool. You get to have your own body?" Jack grins, trying to lighten the mood a bit and get Blurry loosened up.

Blurry nods a little. "Yeah, uh, Tyler slowly gets dark magic.. When he has enough I get to have a couple um, couple hours. I like to spend it with Ty and Joshie."

"And us now." Jack keeps grinning, and Blurry starts getting a bit uncomfortable so he decides against responding to him.    


Alex shoots Jack a look before going to address Blurry. "Do you want some more time out? Ri and I can help you out with that one." He smiles at him, trying not to be overbearing like Jack was.

"Ri-Rian can help with that too?" Blurry asks, looking over to the drummer curiously. Rian flashes a gentle smile his way, perfect teeth and all, before nodding.    


"Don't worry. I'm human, I'm just able to use magic," he tells him.

Blurry stares at his teeth in slight wonder because wow they're really white. He must be one of those fabled people that actually brushes and flosses his teeth after every meal.    
"Careful, those teeth are how he lures in his victims." Jack says, causing Blurry to jump slightly in surprise and look away quickly.

"Jack," Alex frowns at him. "Either shut the fuck up or get the fuck out."    


"What?? I'm just kidding." 

"Don't worry, the only victim I've ever had is Jack anyway," Rian adds on, hoping to get a laugh or something out of him. But Blurry is a bit hesitant, not really liking to be joked around with things he's not familiar with. He manages a small laugh though, not wanting to be rude to someone who might give him some more time out to spend with Josh.

"So you want more time," Alex says, and Blurry nods. The genie looks to Rian who just shrugs. "Alright. I don't need contact with you, but Rian does."    


"That okay? I'll just touch your arm," Rian says, heading over and sitting by them on their bed. "If you don't want us here we can leave. But if Alex wants to give you some dark magic then honestly, I'm a better source than him." He absorbs magic from the nearest source, and spends pretty much all his time with or around Jack. So it’s kind of a no-brainer.  The tulpa is still a bit hesitant, but the promise of more time out with the ones he loves is tempting enough to give in. He lets Rian touch his arm, shivering a bit at the contact. He does like the All Time Low guys, he doesn’t have anything against them. They seem like fun. Just way too outgoing for his tastes, and Jack is basically a constant loud mouth which is something Blurry isn't used to in the slightest.  Rian closes his eyes, and for a moment the lights in the room dim, a dark purple smoke surrounding where his hand meets Blurry's arm as he transfers his magic to Blurry. The lights return to normal after a few seconds and Rian lets go, opening his eyes. "Alright, so that's over dramatic, but you've got magic in ya now."

Blurry looks at Rian's hand, then to his arm. He isn't sure how much dark magic he has now, but it just feels like a lot. Not maybe as much as the first time he was out, but definitely more than he usually has.

"Um.. Thanks," Blurry manages. Maybe- no, he totally gets to sleep with Josh. In Josh's arms. And even wake up next to him, maybe! "Thanks," he says again, smiling wide.

"Anything to help." Rian smiles back. "I've leeched off so much dark magic from this guy that I had too much of it anyway."   
  


Blurry manages to relax and Tyler goes to sit beside his counterpart and best friend, smiling at Blurry with a look that basically says 'told you it wouldn't be bad'. Blurry can't help but laugh a bit at the look Tyler gives him and tries his best to initiate conversation. "So, um, a genie?" He asks Alex curiously as the two new additions to the room choose their comfortable places to sit from the new options on the empty bed.

"Yeah," Alex grins, puffing his chest a bit proudly. "All powerful and mighty or some shit like that," he laughs.

"Yeah, the fact that I'm a demon? You can thank him for that." Jack glares over at him. "Motherfucker messed with my wish."

"O-oh?" Blurry asks, a bit more curious about that.    


"I wanted to be irresistible, he didn't like me, and he turned me into an incubus. I've made the best of it, I guess." Jack shrugs and waggles his eyebrows at Alex.

"Best of it," Alex says, putting it in air quotes. Literal air quotes. They just seem to float around his head as he says it. Show off.   


"So you weren't.. You weren't always a demon?" Blurry asks quietly.

"Nah." Jack says. "I'm not really like the typical classic demon or whatever either. Can't go and possess people or anything. As I said earlier, just awesome sex." He grins.

"Awesome," Alex says, air quotes floating around his head again, which receives a glare from the incubus. A genuine one. They're gonna have issues if Alex is gonna be like this tonight.

Blurry doesn't pick up on the hostility though and just ends up laughing a bit at their bickering.    


"He's also why I can do magic." Rian cuts in as Jack and Alex give each other looks. Rian shows off by making some flames appear in his hand, and Tyler grins.    


"I can do that too, kinda." He snaps his fingers and the deep purple hellfire flames up on the tips of his fingers.

"TyTy, be careful," Blurry frowns a bit, always nervous whenever hellfire is involved.    


"Of course I'm careful, Bee," Tyler reassures him.    


"TyTy?" Jack looks at him a little judgmentally. 

"He's 4, give him a break," Josh teases with a smirk, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Four?" Rian asks, putting out the fire as Tyler does the same.    


"I've been around for a couple years." Blurry admits. "But only been known about for a couple months."

"Aw, look, they've only known each other for a few months and they already have a nice relationship," Jack points out, looking directly at Alex. "Even though neither of them are human."

Alex shoots him another look, and now Blurry is getting the feeling that something is wrong. "Is, um... Is everything alright?" He asks. 

"Dandy." Jack rolls his eyes and stretches out. "I'm gonna go have a drink. See you guys later." And with that, Jack goes to leave for his hotel room, not in the mood to argue with Alex in front of friends.

Alex sighs and shakes his head, standing. "Sorry. I've got to go have him maybe not get a drink." He frowns and heads out, mentally telling Zack he'll sort Jack out. 


	5. Chapter 4.5, technically

"Jack," he calls out, jogging to catch up to him. "Jack, hold on."

The incubus ignores him, heading into the elevator to head down the two floors to their room. Upon seeing Alex coming, he frowns and presses the button to make the doors close faster repeatedly, hoping it'll go before he can get on. It closes in time and Jack lets out a sigh of relief, but Alex just makes himself appear in the elevator, suspending time so Jack has nowhere to go because honestly fuck this shit.

"What. What did I do?" He asks, frowning but adamant.

Jack keeps pressing his floor button as if it would help the elevator move. "Just leave me alone, Lex." He says with a frown. "I want to have a drink." He really doesn't want to talk to Alex. He’s anything but in the mood.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Jack,” he sighs. But Jack doesn’t respond. “Jack. Jacky, fuck, look at me?" Alex grabs his arm in desperation. He doesn't want to do this today. He really doesn't.

Jack sighs and rolls his eyes, looking at him. "What?" He asks, frowning at him. "Gonna make fun of me some more, Lex?"

"Make fun of- When the fuck has making some jabs at you ever been a bad thing?" Alex asks, frowning. "You know how I feel about you," he says.

"No, Alex, I don't." Jack keeps frowning at him. "I don't fucking know how you feel about me. I know you love Lisa, but you've never said a goddamned word to me." He scoffs quietly and turns away. "You're only here to relieve my needs so I don't fuckin fuck Rian again."

"I'm only here to relieve your needs..?" Alex sighs. "No, Jack, if that were the case it would be vanilla fuckin’ sex all the damn time. You're fucking important to me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Can you just get the damned elevator moving again?" Jack asks him with a great scowl, not believing a word he says. Alex only does what he has to because if he didn't then Rian would be in trouble, being the only human in the band.

"No," Alex says. "No, I've gotta prove it to you. Fuck, Jack, uhhh," he paces the small elevator, trying to think of something, then snaps his fingers. "Ok. I'll let the elevator move again. But you're not gonna be on it."

"The fuck man?" Jack stays frowning at him. "Let me get to my room and have a fucking drink. Don't make me wish it." Alex always grants his wishes. He doesn’t totally get it, something something him being important to Alex or whatever.

"No. No you need to make a different wish, alright? Just.. Fuck, wish to be somewhere safe, okay?" Alex practically demands. "Fucking do it, please."

"Safe? Why? Are you gonna punch me or some shit?" Jack is in a mood right now and doesn't want to put up with Alex's games. He’s tired of it. "You threatening me or something, Lex?"

"No, no no no!" Alex practically yells, exasperated. "Jacky, just trust me, god, okay? Just make the damn wish or I'll do it anyway."

Jack sighs and rolls his eyes, really not wanting to argue more with him. "Fine, I wish we were somewhere safe." He keeps frowning before tagging on an, "and I had a fucking beer in my hand".

"Fine, beer it is." Alex magics him his favorite brand of beer in his hand before grabbing him and holding him tight, whisking them off to "somewhere safe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so uh this is the sex chapter, we didn't really feel like proofreading it too much and making it hella tight because we're ace as hell and two very tired entities, so like, sorry if it's like really lame and stuff. Didn't really see the point in totally re-writing it to make it mad kinky and semi-realistic or whatever when it's not ever gonna be our forte lmfao :) So yeah sorry it's pretty vanilla, I know a lot of people on this godforsaken site love that kinky shit.

Teleporting via Alex's magic will always be a strange experience to Jack, he figures. Being somewhere one second and not the next? It's hard to get used to. Feels like wind is whipping him around and that if he lets go he’ll land in the middle of the ocean or something. He doesn’t know how exactly it works, but Alex once assured him he doesn’t rip any holes in the fabric of reality. Something about just moving hella fast.    
Jack pushes Alex's arms off of him once they arrive, and he looks around. Wherever they are, it's like a giant room with a bunch of pillows all over the floor. Like instead of a bedroom, someone made the whole floor into ornately decorated pillows so they could lay down wherever they wanted. "Where are we?"

Alex releases a long breath. "Let me show you," he says, taking him by the arm and pulling him along a few corridors until they come to some kind of balcony. Everything is made of stone. Not brick, stone. Old stone. And even some mosaics. It looks old as fuck. Alex turns as Jack sees the view. "Italy."

"Italy? Why are we here?" Jack looks at the honestly gorgeous view before turning back to Alex, raising a questioning eyebrow as he goes to take a drink of his beer. It’s honestly pretty difficult to be mad with a view like that. Fuck Alex.

"Because you deserve to see this," Alex says simply. 

"I've seen Italy before," Jack frowns. 

"Not Italy, this place," Alex sighs and starts to head back inside to the room of pillows. "It's my safe house," he tells him. "All those nights I didn't come back until morning? Some of the times mid day when I would disappear for a while? I was here."

"Why? What's here?" Jack is more confused than angry right now. Why does Alex have a secret room? Secret home? And why all the way in Italy??

"I'm fucking old as hell, Jack," Alex says, changing himself into old robe like clothes as if to prove a point, and wow he looks like he doesn't belong in this century. Did his hair get a little curlier too? "This is my home."

"...This is where you used to live?" Jack looks around the room again, seeing a bunch of hallways exiting it. "This place seems fucking huge, you lived here alone?"

"Technically, yes," Alex says. "I owned it. Own it. Alone. But there was pretty much always someone here. A passerby, a traveler, we'd have parties every century or so..." He sighs a little, lost a bit in the memory of it all. A whole life away. "Djinni of all kinds."

Jack frowns again. "Where are they then? Genies are pretty much eternal or whatever aren't they?" Jack admittedly knows less about Alex's past than he'd like to say. He's sure Alex told him some things some times, but nothing really stuck besides what his original name was. And he’s always seemed kind of guarded about it. Not that Jack could blame him for it- being captured like he was probably traumatized him pretty bad.

"Same situation you found me in, probably," Alex says with a frown. "If they're not dead, anyway. We don't really keep up communication."

"No friends?" Jack teases. He vaguely remembers Alex saying something about keeping to himself most of the time before the whole bottle incident. He sighs and decides on flopping right down on the pillows, dexterously keeping his beer from tipping or sloshing too much. 

Alex sighs and sits down cross-legged near Jack. "Now who's making fun of who?" He asks, no smirk in sight. He shakes his head a bit. "Point is, Jack.. No one's seen this place. I've never shown it to anyone. Ever."

"Aside from all your genie buddies and Lisa and probably Rian and Zack and Jeff and Flyzik and whoever you deem worthy or whatever." Jack sighs and closes his eyes, really not up for arguing with him. He doesn't want to be more of a downer than he already is.

"I mean genie buddies don't count, that was like a thousand years ago, and no one since then," Alex tells him, magicking himself a can. "That was the point of making my ruins a safe house. So I could come here and not be Alexander William Gaskarth for a while. Just be Aurelius." He says rather quietly.

"You tired of us or something?" Jack asks flatly. "Some sort of genie superiority complex?" He downs half the drink in one go, bad mood returning again. "So why bring me here then? So I trust you or some shit? Lex, you'll always be my best friend." He sighs and looks away. "Best friend.."

"No, no, Jacky.." Alex sighs. "Jack, I brought you here because it's yours, now. I want to share this with you. Aurelius has always been just yours. Now, so's his home."

"Why me and not Lisa? You should share it with your own damned fiancé before you show it off to me." Jack goes to bury himself in the pillows, curious how far it goes down since it seems to be more than just one layer.

"Fine. You don't want to be here, I get it. I can take a hint," Alex huffs. "Just say the words and I'll send us back to the hotel and you can storm off and I can storm off and we can hate each other for a couple of days."

 

"The fuck is your problem, Relius?" He asks, coming back out from under the pillows as Allie. "You make fun of what I am, you don't let me go to my hotel room, you bring me here then get pissed that you brought me here?" She fixes her hair a bit and stretches her wings out. "If you didn't want me here you shouldn't have shown me."

Alex frowns when he sees its Allie. "I want you here, you're the one acting like you want to leave," he retorts. "I'm trying to sit here and share something special with you and you're fighting me at every turn."

"Because you've been a fucking dick and I have no idea what point you're trying to prove to me." Allie snaps back. "What's the moral of the story? Don't make the all powerful genie angry because he got you upset or else he'll take you to Italy and smother you in pillows? Okay, message received, Relius." Allie huffs and hugs her knees to her chest. "I'm just a piece of shit you have to keep an eye on to make sure I don't get into trouble or something, it's fine, I get it. You don't have to pretend to like me or make me think I'm special by showing me this place."

Alex is quiet for a moment, letting out a sigh. His first reaction is anger. But that will get him nowhere. He knows that. So he calms himself down, eyes closed. "I do like you, Allie," Alex responds after a bit. "I like you and you are special to me."

"Yeah, sure." Allie rolls her eyes. "You like me." She does her best to keep the bitterness out of her voice at hearing that phrase. "I like you too." She says, turning to face him again finally, still pouting a bit. "Even if you are always a dick to me." She can't help but smirk a bit. "I guess I deserve what I like, mm?"

"Very funny," Alex shakes his head, moving their beers off to the side. He sighs a little, going to stretch out next to her. "I'm sorry I put you through all this shit. Don't know why you deal with it. You could have anyone."

"Don't know why you deal with me." She answers with, sighing and letting herself rest her head on his shoulder. "Any one else will just fall to my succubus or incubus charms, and anyone who knows how to fight it knows to stay the fuck away from me."

"Cause you're beautiful," Alex says. "You're beautiful, you're wonderful, and I lo-like you," Alex makes a really fucking poor recovery.

"That's only because I'm pretty much molded to your tastes." Allie laughs a bit, not having caught his slip up. "Tall and big boobed is your type, dude." She grins at him, and her eyes catch the necklace around his neck still. "Why do you insist on keeping that?" She asks him, wondering why he still wants to hold onto her soul.

Alex pulls it out from under his shirt, looking at it. "It's.. It's your soul. I'm not just going to get rid of it. What if we can find a way to put it back?"

"I'm used to my life as this, Relius. I don't want to go back." She frowns. Being a succubus is honestly fun. She loves it. At first it was strange to get used to, but she's been like this for years now and she doesn't want that to change. It’s so much of who she is, she’s not sure what she’d do without it.  "I'm goin' to hell anyway, with or without my soul."

".....still," Alex says, putting it back beneath his shirt. "I just... I'm keeping it safe for now." He takes out an extra pair of arms to wrap around her. Allie sighs and just leans into the hug, not bothering to argue it. Alex can do whatever he wants, doesn't matter to her. Doesn't feel like she deserves it back anyway. Alex kisses her head and rubs her back gently. "Sorry," he apologizes again, but he's not exactly sure what for. Probably for being such an ass. And for never telling her how he really feels. Like ever.

"Whatever." Allie shrugs, not caring about an apology because she knows that they'll just end up fighting again later anyway. "Don't worry about it Relius."

"You know I'm going to," he manages a light laugh. "This place is important to me, Alia. You're important to me."

"I'm not that important." Allie says to him. "Just your friend that you have sex with sometimes because I can't help myself." She laughs a bit quietly.

"Nah." Alex kisses her head again. "Sometimes I have sex with you because  _ I _ can't help myself. And sometimes I have sex with you because I want to," he admits.

"I'm just too good to pass up?" Allie asks, waggling her eyebrows at him. "So I  _ do _ make sex awesome right? Best you've ever had? Better than L-" She stops herself before she goes too far, not wanting Alex to get upset with her again.

"You make sex fucking fantastic." Alex says.    
"That's awfully redundant. You didn't have to say 'sex,' see?" Allie sticks her tongue out at him, glad he's elected to ignore her slip up. Because he definitely knows where that was almost headed.

Alex laughs and shakes his head. “You make fucking fantastic." He corrects, and Allie smiles, allowing herself to give him a light kiss.    
"Damn right I do. Now whenever you decide to head back, make sure you fuckin' tell them that. Can't have you tarnish my rep."

"You know, you might have to prove it to me one more time before I'm willing to retract my statement," Alex smirks at her.

"Mm, I don't think I could ever refuse that offer, Relius." She smirks back, stretching her wings out again before sliding over onto his lap. Maybe it isn't good that they use sex to end all their arguments, but hell if it isn't good to her.

Alex gives her a gentle kiss, moving a few strands of blonde hair out of her face with one hand while holding her tight with two more. "How horny are you, Al?" He asks simply. "How much foreplay are we talking?" He snaps the fingers on his unoccupied hand to light some incense and dim the light in the room.

"Relius, I'm always horny, I'm a succubus." She teases, bumping him with the horns on her head. "As much foreplay as you want, babe." Allie practically purrs. Any and every time with Alex is always the best. She's never had better than him. “Or we could just... get to it.”

He snaps his fingers again, leaving her wearing only a pair of ornate looking panties, completely topless. "You said you were my type," Alex thinks aloud as he takes in her beauty. "But I think the truth is my type is just.. You."

"Oh come on, stop with the flattery." She laughs. "I'm already yours, you don't have to try to win me over or whatever. Save that for Lisa." Allie leans close and kisses him, not wanting to get on the topic of Lisa and end up ruining the mood.

"I'm serious," is all Alex says against her lips before he kisses her deep and long, her very essence being an aphrodisiac to him. That's kind of what she does.

 

Allie has no problem kissing him back, pressing her chest against his and pushing his shoulders to get him to lay down while she straddles him, still kissing him hard. She will never get enough of him. If he ever asks for sex there's no way she could ever refuse him, mid-fight, in front of Lisa, wherever.

Alex wastes no time in introducing tongue, breathing some of his inner fire into her lungs as they kiss, hands roaming her body slowly. She's so cold, and it's so wonderful to him. She's practically perfect.

Allie hums in approval against his mouth, loving to feel that fire fill her up. As much as she's grown to love what she is, she misses feeling heat. So anything Alex gives off is like heaven to her, even moreso when he somehow sends it through her body. "God, Relius." She mumbles against his mouth before meeting his tongue with her own, grinding against him with need.

Alex makes a couple small noises as she grinds herself up against his already hard dick, gripping her tight and making his fire dance across her skin from his fingertips. He's all covered in his robes, which is a problem, so he just makes them disappear, leaving him completely nude beneath her.

Allie makes out with him for a while, still grinding against him as her tail moves to run against his legs. She will always be proud that she can turn on Alex so quickly. Gotta be a new record or something. She breaks off the kiss and sits upright, grinding hard against him again with a smirk.

"Fuck, Alia," Alex half gasps, hands against her legs and her waist, wherever he can reach.

"You want me, Relius?" She asks him, still grinding against him. "Gotta let me know how badly. I don't think you want me enough."

"Of course I want you," he tells her, humming with pleasure. "My Alia, I want you. I need you, I need you."

"Mmm, I dunno Relius." Allie hums. "I really don't think you need me that badly." She stops her actions for a moment, still smirking down at him.

"Please, babe," Alex whines, then laughs a little at how hard she's trying because she's so cute and so damn sexy at the same time. "Allie, Alia, rogo vos, please," he runs a hand up and down her thigh.

"You laughing at me?" She frowns at him. "Why would I wanna do someone who's laughing at me?" Allie grinds hard against him one more time before going to move her panties aside, not really able to hold back any longer as she pushes Alex into her.

"Ah, fuck," Alex gasps at her chill surrounding him, gripping her thighs tight as his eyes can't help but to watch how her boobs move with her because shit it's so hot.

She makes her way to the base of his dick before moving on him, hands against his chest to support herself. As always, sex with Alex is the best and nothing else could ever top it, even when it’s vanilla. She loves how warm he is. How he looks at her in almost amazement, like she's the best thing he's ever laid eyes on. For a moment it's like she can forget that he's fucking engaged and that it's just the two of them.

Alex makes all kinds of sounds as she starts to bounce herself on him, fire sprouting from his fingertips and dancing all across her skin. His eyes almost seem to glaze over and become filled with a fiery glow as he gazes at her, at her messy hair and perfect breasts.

She keeps moving on him, moaning quietly at all the warmth she's able to feel around her, inside her. Allie moves her hands to pull at his shoulders to try and get him to be on top of her, not wanting to do all the work herself.

If Alex weren't a genie, she might have to have settled for some weird shuffling around. But he is a genie, and he gets the hint, and they're very quickly moved around so Alex is on top of her, going to kiss her as two hands hold on to her thighs and he moves himself in and out of her.

Allie closes her eyes and moans again, her arms wrapped around his neck as she kisses him back, her wings laid out flat against the pillows, and her tail moving to tease his balls a bit, wanting to make sure this feels as good for him as it does for her. Whatever position they're in, Alex always knows how to keep it fun and interesting. Allie has nearly no limits to her kinks, willing to try anything at least once.

"Mmh, Alia," Alex moans quietly, pulling himself out and just rubbing against her lips, at her clit. She's sensitive as hell and he wants to hear all those little sounds she makes for him and only him. He starts to move a little faster, rubbing himself off on her before going ahead and pushing himself back in, pumping himself in and out as he does his best to hit her g spot.

Allie moans louder at his actions but wraps her legs around him so he won't pull himself out again. As much as she loves feeling him anywhere, after having him inside her she wants him to stay there. She ends up clinging to him tighter and moaning loudly against his mouth as she feels him hit that spot, her body shaking a bit with pleasure.

He thrusts into her over and over, magicking a vibe into one of his hands, which he promptly goes to hold at her clitoris, nipping at her neck all the while.

With the addition of the vibe, it doesn't take Allie very long at all to come to her climax, gripping Alex tightly as it courses through her with a loud moan, head reeling back.

Alex smirks against her shoulder as she orgasms, because he knows her all too well. She's not about to be done. In fact, he just moves the vibe more rhythmically around her clit, thrusting more passionately so he can work himself up more as well.

Allie moans again, over sensitive in the best way that she's glad that Alex isn't stopping. "K-keep going." She tells him. "Don't r-release yet." Allie knows that once Alex cums he'll pretty much be down for continuing, and Allie just wants to keep going. To feel Alex inside her and everything he is doing to her. She never wants it to end.

Alex goes back to kissing her deeply, moaning into her mouth before sending some more of his fire right to her lungs. He hits her g spot over and over as she whines and moans, toes curling and her thighs slick with sweat. She's so beautiful.

Allie keeps moaning against his mouth, pushing herself against him some more too so she can feel more of him, of his heat. Her second climax takes her by surprise, and she wraps her legs tighter around him so he stays deep inside her as she releases again.

He can feel her tighten around him and he gasps at the chill, an "ah fuck," escaping his mouth as one hand goes to fondle her perfect breasts, teasing at her nipple as he keeps going, thrusting as much as he can as he feels himself start to really get close.

"N-not yet, Relius." She says, going back to moving against him. She wants at least one more before his first. Because while she could keep going, she knows Alex has to eventually reach his limit and call it a night. She doesn't want it to end.

Alex presses on, thrusting inside her, her loud moans and gasps egging him on as he gives her breast a good hard squeeze, doing as much as he can for her.

Allie loves feeling his warmth all over, in her, on her. "Relius." She moans out, moving more against in in hopes of getting herself off again. She knows he's already past his breaking point, so it's only a matter of time for him.

Alex can do this. He can totally do this. He has an idea, one idea, and he doesn't really have the mind present to think it through. "Allie, I-" he moans out.    
"Almost," she begs him, panting and gasping as she nears her third. But Alex can't hold out much longer. His orgasm rips through him as he cums inside of her, all heat and fire as he moans out something he'd probably never say otherwise.    
"I Love you."

Her third orgasm hits her as he reaches his first, and she keeps gripping to him tight, moaning loud. It takes some time for them both to come down, breathing hard and sweaty, and Allie's mind finally registers what Alex said. "You..." She doesn't know whether to comment on it or not. Maybe he thought he was with Lisa..

Alex pulls himself out and just rests on top of her, slightly off to the side, breathing hard against her shoulder. "Yeah," he breathes out, unsure how she took it, unsure where to go from there.

"You..." She repeats again, trying to wrap her mind around it. Surely it was just something that he let slip right? Force of habit or something like that? He doesn't actually love her. He can't. He shouldn't.

He kisses her shoulder, sending heated sparks dancing along her skin. "I do," he says quietly, voice a half whisper as he pants, heart rate starting to drop slowly.

"...m-me?" She still refuses to believe it. Allie is quiet for a bit before speaking up again. "R-really..?"

Alex nods, but he can't quite build up the courage to tell her again just now. He can barely think, and he just wants to ride this afterglow straight to sleep.

"I..." Allie takes a breath and closes her eyes. "I love you too, Relius..." She mumbles out, really hoping this isn't some sort of joke. It's something that she's wanted him to say for so long..

Alex doesn't respond, just snaps his fingers, lighting more incense, cleaning up their mess, and wrapping them in loose, comfortable ancient pajama-like robes, making sure Allie's robes hold his heat within them. He holds her tight and just closes his eyes to rest.

Allie sighs quietly and keeps her eyes closed, staying close against him. "We're staying here?" She asks him.

Alex nods again, moving to kiss her cheek lightly. "Unless you want to leave," he tells her. "You have power over me, you can wish whatever you want."

"I'm good here." She tells him, staying curled up close to him and his warmth. "You-are you sure you love me and not just my sex?" Allie asks with a slight laugh.

"Allie, can you do me a favor and look at me?" Alex asks, and she pulls away just slightly, blushing softly. "I meant what I said," he tells her softly.

"You shouldn't." She mumbles out as she presses her face against him again. "Shouldn't fall in love with a succubus. It's not good for either of us..."

"If that's the case then I've been fucked for years," Alex says, his mind made up. "Years and years." He rubs her back gently, giving a quiet sigh.

"Should've told me that sooner then." Allie says.    


"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Alex counters with.    


"Yeah, a succubus falling in love really isn't a good thing, Relius." Allie frowns at him. "Especially when the person she loves is already in a relationship, dammit."

"We'll make it work," Alex tells her, not totally sure how. "We've made this work this far, Lisa knows we have sex, she knows you're an incubus. She's okayed this," he rationalizes.

"But she doesn't know that I'm a succubus." Allie frowns. "Or that you have sex with  _ me, _ and do it without me having urges. And that you love me. That-that's a lot for her to accept.."

Alex sighs and just holds her close. "Yeah but I have sex with Jack without you having urges, and I'm sure she knows I'm quite fond of you at least."

Allie shakes her head, not wanting to keep talking about it. Alex says he loves her, she should just leave it at that and relax with him for a while after amazing sex. "Get some rest, Relius."

Alex kisses her head softly. "You know you don't have to be Allie for me all the time," he tells her quietly, getting himself comfortable.

"Easier this way." She answers quietly. Allie just has a gut feeling that Alex definitely likes Allie more than Jack. She doesn't mind, really. Either way she's still herself.

"You do have perfect breasts," Alex says with a bit of a snort laugh. He snuggles up close, nuzzling against her shoulder. "Sorry I never said it, Alia."

"I'm sorry too." She says, hugging onto him. "Come on, get rest so I can get rest." Allie laughs a bit and kisses his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuggle Chapter

Back in the hotel, Blurry had a good time chatting with Zack and Rian, actually. Sure, he was nervous for a while, but Zach let him see his wings again and Rian's just so super nice. So of course he made Josh get their numbers so he could text them sometime. If he feels up to it. :)

 

Blurry is admittedly rather worried about Alex and Jack though. They've been gone for a while.   


"They're fine." Zack assures Blurry, having heard his worries. "They argue all the time. It's normal."   


"It's... Normal to argue?" Blurry's face twists into a frown. He Josh and Tyler never get into fights or yell at each other.

"Not for most people," Rian says. "For those two, it's pretty much par for the course. It'll be fine by morning, if it's not already." He's used to this, honestly. They fight, they have sex. They make up, and then in the morning everything is just fantastic.

But Blurry keeps frowning. "It shouldn't be a normal thing though. Friends don't fight." He's never had a fight with his friends and he really plans not to ever do that. "They should be able to work something out if they're important to each other."

"Yeah, well, they're not exactly just friends," Zack says, shaking his head. "They have a pretty complicated relationship."

Blurry shakes his head. "Nothing should be complicated." He says, still frowning. "Either you're friends or you aren't. Either you're together or you aren't."   


"It isn't always that simple, Bee." Tyler frowns back at him.   


Blurry sighs and decides to drop it, moving to just snuggle against Josh's shoulder. It is that simple though. No need to make everything so confusing and complicated.

"Anyway, you guys are probably as tired as we are," Rian says, standing to leave. "We'll let you get situated and all that shit and see you tomorrow."    


Zack stands in agreement but looks at Blurry.  _ "Nothing about Jack and Alex are simple," _ he sends to him privately.  _ "Alex is engaged, after all." _

Blurry looks at Zack curiously.  _ "But it's okay to love more than one person isn't it? I love Tyler and Josh." _ He thinks.    


_ "It's a different kind of love, Blur. Try not to worry too much about it." _ Zack sends back with a small smile.  _ "They'll have it sorted out by morning." _

_ "Kay.." _ Blurry thinks to him, waving them as they head out. "Bye Zacky! Bye Ri!" He smiles a bit but mostly just sighs once the door closes behind them, turning and snuggling into Josh's chest. "That was so exhausting, Joshie..." he mumbles into him.

"You did great, babe." Josh smiles and kisses his head.    


"Come on, you guys've been snugglin' all night." Tyler frowns at them and holds his arms open for Blurry to come over and snuggle with him instead.    


"You wanna hug Joshie?" Blurry teases, laughing a bit. "Don't let me get in the way of that, Tyty."

"Very funny, Bee. C'mere already," he whines. Blurry hops off the bed and hops onto Tyler's bed, immediately going to hug him super tight. He loves hugging Tyler. Being able to feel Tyler. Those times are short, few, and seemingly far between, but they're wonderful. They fit perfectly, which makes sense since they’re exactly the same shape.

Tyler hugs him tightly in return, nuzzling his face against Blurry's fluffier hair. "You sleepin in my bed tonight?" He asks him.    


Blurry hesitates and glances over to Josh, then back to Tyler. "Can we all just pile in one? Or push the two together?" He doesn't want to have to choose.

"I mean, I gueeeesss we could smoosh into one. If you really want Mark to have a whole double bed to himself," Tyler laughs a bit.

"I want you both with me." Blurry answers adamantly. Blurry is far from claustrophobic, unless it involves his neck. He loves the idea of being squished between his two favorite people as he sleeps.

"Alright, alright, you win." Tyler says, letting him go and once he stands and heads back to Josh, standing himself to get his pajamas on. While Tyler's changing, there's a knock at the door.

Blurry goes to answer the door, first peeping through the peephole before opening it and giving Mark a sleepy smile. "Welcome back." He says, stepping aside to let him in the room. "You're gettin' a whole bed to yourself. Unless you wanna snuggle with us too." Blurry laughs quietly.

"Oh?" Mark asks curiously, seeing Tyler exit the bathroom as he sets his bag down on the desk. "You three having a cuddle pile tonight until Tyler has to go back?"

Tyler nods. "He's got some extra time, so hopefully waking up with just Josh next to me won't be happening."   


Blurry goes to grab some pajama pants to change into now that Tyler's done, and heads into the bathroom. He takes a breath before taking off his hoodie, leaving him in just comfy pajama pants and Josh's tank. He doesn't plan on taking it off unless Josh asks him to.

"Hunh," Mark responds, thinking for a minute. "I want in," he grins at them, then at Blurry as he returns from the bathroom. "Wanna push the beds together?"

"Yeah!" Blurry smiles and nods, totally fine with letting Mark join in on cuddle mountain. The more the better! Josh laughs as he and Mark go to push the two double beds together to make a big bed, and Blurry promptly flops down in the middle, stretching his limbs out happily against the mattresses. This is a fantastic idea.

Mark laughs, going to grab his pajamas before getting too comfortable. "I swear you act your age a little too well," he tells Blurry before heading into the bathroom to change.

"I'm a kid!" Blurry insists as an excuse for his actions.    


"Who is dating my best friend." Tyler cuts in, flopping down beside his tulpa.    


Blurry immediately snuggles up against him. "It isn't a crime for me to date Joshie is it?"

"Define 'crime,'" Tyler laughs even when Blurry kicks him hard in the leg. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Geez, Bee, please date my best friend." Tyler gives him a smooch on his cheek as Josh also lays down with a grunt of a sigh, exhausted.

Blurry turns over and pulls Josh closer, wanting them both as close as they can be. "I will gladly keep dating my boyfriend, thanks." Blurry smiles and kisses Josh's nose.

Tyler laughs again and then sighs, tired but happy. "I love having you out," he says quietly as Mark can be heard turning on the shower. "I love you, but I love having you out."

"Being out is nice." Blurry says. "Not used to it, but it's nice. I get to spend all this time with you guys." He smiles and kisses Josh's nose again before turning his head to look at Tyler. "I love you. Like, lots. Both of ya."

"I love you too, Bee," Tyler says, staying close to his little Tulpa.    


"I love you too, too," Josh laughs a little, kissing him behind his ear where he can reach. "I might go so far as to say I love you more."

"I dunno if that's possible." Blurry laughs a bit. "Tyler might get mad at you."   


"Me and Josh are gonna fight over you." Tyler warns him. "And I'm gonna win."   


"N-no fighting." Blurry frowns. "I already said, friends don't fight.."

"Alright, alright, no fighting," Josh gives in easily, kissing at his cheek as he snuggles up amorously, nuzzling him.    


"That just means I won by default," Tyler smirks.

"It so doesn't." Josh counters.    


"Guys.." Blurry whines, and Josh kisses his cheek again in apology. The tulpa turns over so he's on his back, and his arms reach out to pull Tyler and Josh close.

"Hard not to fight over you, Bee, you're just that wonderful," Tyler laughs as he snuggles up. "Too bad there's not two of you so we can just each have one."

Blurry laughs a bit and shakes his head. "I'm-I'm fine being one person, Ty." He closes his eyes again and smiles at feeling both Tyler and Josh snuggled up against him. It makes him feel loved and needed. It makes him feel real.

 

"What, just gonna fall asleep without me?" Mark says, back from his shower in his pajamas. He heads over and turns the AC on so their snuggling won't get too hot. "Rude," he laughs.

"Well git over here then!" Blurry opens his eyes and grins at him. The more snuggling the better. Blurry is a sucker for affection. A huge sucker. 

"Alright alright, hope Josh likes being spooned." Mark smirks as he heads over, flopping down on the bed to disrupt their pile.

Blurry giggles a bit and turns so his back is to Tyler, reaching out to hug Josh tight and also grab Mark's wrist so he can be included in the snuggles a bit more. Blurry is totally content like this.

Josh is admittedly already half asleep, yawning wide before kissing Blurry's forehead. "Love you, BF." He smiles tiredly at him.

"Love you, Joshie." Blurry closes his eyes again, getting comfy before he ends up falling asleep rather quickly, squished between his favorite people.


	8. Chapter 8

Allie stretches out as she wakes, wings flexing against the pillows. Pillows. They're still in Italy. She's still with Alex, and he said he loves her, and they fell asleep together, and Zack and Rian have no idea where they are. Um. "Relius," she says, trying to wake him up.

"Mm.." Alex groans, not wanting to get up. He wants to stay here in the comfort of his safe house with Allie.    


"Relius, come on." Allie frowns and shakes his shoulder to get him to wake up.

"M' up, I'm up," Alex blinks blearily at her, sighing. "To what do I owe this rude awakening?" He asks her, moving to kiss her cheek.

"We've been here all night, Relius." Allie says. "Never told Ri or Zack we were gone. What if they tried to contact us?" Zack probably couldn't hear their thoughts from this far away.

"They're fine, we're fine, I promise," Alex says, holding her closer with all four arms. "Just stay with me, please?" 

"No, I wish we were back in our hotel room," Allie says adamantly, worried about the guys worrying about them.

Alex frowns a bit but doesn't refuse her wish, magicking away his extra set of arms and changing their clothes back before whisking them back to the hotel room. "At least stay in bed a bit longer?" Alex asks her.

"No, babe, I wanna make sure they're okay," Allie frowns. 

"Make sure who's okay?" Rian asks, already awake and scrolling through his phone on the bed opposite theirs, Zack completely conked out next to him.

"See? They're fine." Alex frowns, going to wrap his arms around her to get her to settle down and relax again. 

"Not gonna ask where you've been." Rian says, not looking away from his phone. "Sure we don't wanna know anyway." He laughs a bit.

"We've been safe and comfortable," Alex assures him. "How'd the rest of last night go?" He asks while he gets Allie to rest in his embrace.

"Talked with Blur for a while." Rian says, finally setting his phone down. "He doesn't like the idea of you two fighting. He does really seem like a kid." He notices. "I can see why he'd be so important to Tyler and Josh."

"Shit, sorry," Allie mumbles out. "It's my fault.. I'll make it up to him." She snuggles up more against Alex, still amazed he said he loved her last night.

"He's probably still asleep." Rian says. "We'll shoot a text Josh's way and meet up for lunch. That sound cool?"

Alex nods, definitely okay with spending some extra time with the tulpa before they both have to go their separate ways tomorrow.

"Why am I so fucking heartless, Relius..?" Allie asks him quietly, feeling guilty for making Blurry upset. He's practically a child, she ought to know better than to actually act childish.

"Hey." Alex frowns. "It's okay. Blur will be fine once he sees we're fine." He kisses her forehead. "You don't need to worry about it, babe."

"You two seem to be getting along even better than normal," Rian points out, and Allie just sticks her middle finger up at him. 

"Fuck you, Ri," she tells him, then goes to kiss Alex.

Alex gladly kisses her back, and Zack finally stirs. 

"Woken to the thoughts of sex. Thanks guys." He mumbles, rolling over to try and sleep some more but he knows he's likely not getting back to sleep.

"No problem, Zack," Allie says back, grinning against Alex's lips. She kisses him again before burying her face against his shoulder with a sigh. "I love you," she whispers, almost entire to himself, hoping Alex doesn't hear her.

He totally heard but doesn't comment because he knows she'll make a scene about it. He kisses the side of her head as response as Zack rolls out of bed. He stretches out as he goes to check his phone, texting Josh to see if they're awake.    
  


 

\---------

  
  


Blurry is still asleep, and out of Tyler's body still, as Mark, Tyler, and Josh are already awake, quietly watching and whispering about Blurry because dang he's adorable.

Tyler and Mark have managed to escape Blurry's grasp, sitting on the bed and talking, but Josh is still wrapped up tight in Blurry's embrace, which is pretty much the best thing ever to him anyway. But he hears his phone buzz, and it is a reasonable time to be awake, so he does his best not to wake Blurry as he reaches for it.

Blurry shifts a bit but still doesn't wake up. Josh checks his phone and waves over Tyler to look so he won't have to speak and disturb Blurry.

Tyler looks over at the message and grabs the phone from Josh, answering with, "we're awake but bee is still asleep ".

Zack: Allie wants to make it up to him   
Zack: Jack*    
Zack: does he do well with surprises    
Zack: or do you just wanna meet up for lunch?

Josh: spooky surprises? no   
Josh: but interesting surprises yes   
Josh: lunch sounds fine 

Zack: Alex and Jack are gonna swing by but we'll meet up for lunch later too    
Josh:   
  
"Jack and Alex are gonna stop by," Tyler tells them, handing Josh his phone back. "Wanna wake Bee beforehand?" 

"Probably." Josh answers quietly. "Don't think he'd like to wake up to people he doesn't know all too well."   


"But he looks so flippin' cute like this." Mark says, seeing Blurry still curled up against Josh and snoring a bit. "How could you disrupt that?"

Blurry groans a little, snuggling closer to Josh. Disrupt what? Marky said something? He doesn't really care, he's so comfy he doesn't want to move. He's comfy. And warm. And Mark is here and Josh and! His eyes open as he looks around because !!! "I'm still here?" He asks with disbelief.

"Yep." Josh smiles and kisses his head. "Rian's magic seems to have lasted a while mm?"   


"I'm-" Blurry can't believe it. This feels like such a long time to be out. He feels so lucky. He snuggles up against Josh again, clinging onto him tightly. "I'm here.."

"You're here," Josh confirms, holding him tight. "We didn't want to wake you, you looked so comfortable," Josh laughs. "But Jack and Alex are heading over to apologize or something."

Blurry nods slightly, just staying snuggled against Josh, face pressed against his warm chest even when they hear the knock at the door. Mark goes to answer it and slips out as he lets them in, saying something about wanting to get breakfast before they put it away, but it's really because he can tell there's magic stuff going on that isn't his business.

 

"Hey," Alex greets. "Blur awake?" He asks as he heads in, Allie's hand in his own. She seemed pretty adamant about not changing back, and partially it's because she's afraid Alex won't love her if she's Jack. And partially because maybe Blurry might feel more comfortable around a girl.

"Kind of." Tyler answers, his gaze falling on Allie curiously. He's never seen her before. And Alex is just talking about Blurry right in front of her like this??   
Blurry snuggles more against Josh before peeking out towards the door, smiling at Alex but shying away at seeing Allie, going to cover his head with the blanket so he won't be stared at by a stranger.

Alex notices everyone's stares and nudges Allie, who just looks at him, oblivious. "Dude, you're kind of a succubus still," he reminds her, pushing her further into the hotel room and shutting the door behind them.

"Oh shit." Allie says, but doesn't immediately go to Jack. She's still kind of worried that Alex's attitude towards her will change, but she doesn't want Blurry to freak out. So she shifts back to Jack. "See? All better, Blur."

Blurry frowns, peeking out from behind the blanket to find it’s just Jack... "Why were you..?"    
"Uh, incubus perks," Jack says, glancing at Alex and shifting back to Allie. She doesn't want to take that risk just yet. Alex loves her. Loves Allie.

Blurry looks at her curiously but cautiously. He isn't sure how he feels about Jack looking different, but even he has to admit she really looks super attractive and confident with herself. "O-okay..."

Allie sighs a bit and goes to sit on the edge of the bed near Blurry. "Look, uh, I'm sorry I stormed out last night. Things are all good between me and Relius now, okay? So.. You don't have to worry about us."

Blurry nods slightly, then tilts his head curiously. "Relius?" That's a strange nickname from Alex. How does that even relate??

Allie brings a hand up to her mouth, looking over to Alex. "Shit, Lexie, sorry," she says, but Alex just shakes his head.    


"It's fine Al," he laughs a little. "I don't mind telling these guys."

"Tell us what?" Blurry asks, and is suddenly aware his shoulders and sides are exposed due to Josh's tank, so he quickly pulls the blanket around himself some more. He really is super self conscious about his body, even if it looks basically exactly like Tyler's.

"My real name isn't Alexander," Alex grins at them. "I mean. It's my legal name and all that shit, but my original name is Aurelius." Alex notices his actions and uses his magic to lift his hoodie and set it in front of him if he wants to put it on, wanting him to feel comfortable.

"Thanks." Blurry smiles a bit at the genie, sighing a bit in relief at the familiarity of the hoodie as he pulls it over the fluff on his head. "Aurelius? How did you end up being called Alex?" He asks curiously, a bit more comfortable now that his hoodie is back on.

Allie grins. "I helped," she smiles wide at the genie.    


"Helped, okay, that's what it's called," Alex teases, and thankfully this time Allie laughs. "She couldn't pronounce my name so she just gave me a new one."

Blurry laughs a bit at that. "Not that hard to pronounce." He says, lightly hugging his knees to his chest with a small smile. He's happy to see that they seem happy again.

"It is when you're a fucked up kinda drunk like... How old was I? 14?" Allie laughs. "Helpful or not, he's got me to thank for a lot of his shit." She grins at the genie again and stands to go cling to his arm.

"Oh, you've known each other for a while?" Blurry asks them. That seems like such a long time ago if they're roughly the same age as Tyler and Josh.

"Yeah," Alex tells him. "We've all been friends for a long time. Al here set me free, was the first human I ever befriended, got me to join the band," she really has done a lot for him, honestly.

"O-oh, wow." Blurry tilts his head. "What was it like being trapped in a bottle?" He asks, then quickly continues. "You-you don't have to answer that! S-sorry, I'm just curious." He mumbles, burying his face against Josh's shoulder in embarrassment.

Alex laughs. "No! No, it's fine! I don't mind. I won't go into details, but it kinda sucked. I mean I was trapped in there for like, centuries. If it weren't for Al I'd probably still hate all of mankind. But she proved me wrong." And then I fucked up her life, he thinks with a sigh, leaning against her a little.  Allie squeezes Alex's hand gently, looking at him with a bit of a smile. He definitely likes Allie more. That's fine with her, now she is sure of his preference.    


"That sounds sweet." Blurry smiles again as he peeks back from Josh's shoulder.

"He's all kinds of sweet," Allie says. "But I like 'em sweet  _ and _ sour."    


"So that explains last night a little," Josh can't help but joke. "Glad you two are sorted out."

Allie nods. "Yep. All better." They're not, really. They didn't really talk anything out. But she's happy enough with this for now, just knowing that he loves her.    


"How much time you feelin' you've got left, Bee?" Tyler asks.   


"Mm... An hour?" He guesses.

"Ya want more?" Alex asks. "I can always give it to Tyler and you can use it whenever you want," he offers.

"You don't have to do that for me, Aury.." Blurry says, bestowing his new magic genie friend with his very own nickname. "You should keep your magic to yourself.."

"Nooooo way is he keeping that shit to himself," Allie frowns. "When he overloads, I get way too many guitar picks. Or whatever shit happens when his mind wanders. Babe, I wish Tyler had more magic," she says adamantly to Alex.

"Can't refuse that." Alex laughs a bit and snaps his fingers, transferring over his dark magic to Tyler.    


"Aury.." Blurry whines. "What if you need that?"

"Normal people don't even have magic," Alex tells him with a shrug. "So I usually do things the normal people way. Besides, Allie made a wish. So even if I wanted to keep it, I had to give it up."    


"Not to mention I'm a never ending source of sweet dark magic," Allie practically hums.

Blurry thinks it over for a moment. "I-I see... Thanks, Aury.." Blurry smiles a bit at the genie, really rather liking him. He seems to know a lot of things and seems super kind too. Bee claims to have trust issues but perhaps his biggest trust issue is that he wants to be able to trust absolutely everybody.

"Any time, man," Alex tells him, fully serious. "Anyway, want us to get out of your hair before your time runs out? Don't want you guys to end up missing checkout, either."

"You're not in our hair." Blurry tells him, still smiling a bit. "But-uh-" His smile falters. "If-if you have something else to do, don't-don't let me stop you." Blurry doesn't want to be selfish and keep chatting with them if they have somewhere else to be.

Allie hmmmms in thought before smiling. "I got nothin'. You got anything to do, Relius? Besides me, of course." She winks at him.

"Ha ha." Alex rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.    


Blurry ends up blushing at their exchange, wondering how they can be so open about sexual experiences, but then he remembers that Jack is an incubus. Or, rather, Allie is a succubus. That seems so starkly different from the type of person Blurry is. He doesn’t even have any sexual experiences he  _ could _ talk about.

 

"We could mess around with some magic," Tyler suggests. "Bee, why don't you show off what you look like in Josh? You make him look so sick, dude."

"That means not being out." Blurry pouts a bit at his twin but turns to give a little kiss to Josh. "Is that okay with you, Joshie?" He asks, wanting to be sure he's okay with him visiting his mind first.

"Of course it is," Josh tells him, kissing his nose. "I love having you visit. Almost as good as this," he smiles at him.

"As long as you're sure." Blurry says, giving him another kiss after josh nods and lingering for a few moments so he can savor it, before he lets his form fall into Josh, going to his snug mindspace and finding the mindcat. He smiles and pets the cat, kissing it's head. "Not staying long." He tells the cat before he goes to assume control of Josh.

Josh barely moves his shirt Blurry had been wearing off to the side before Blurry heads to the forefront. His features change as usual, the red around his eyes, his face half blackened, his hair color inverted, his eyes black as ink. He blushes a little in embarrassment, but Tyler scoots over and takes his hand so he knows he's right there. He's safe.

Blurry squeezes Tyler's hand tight and smiles at him before managing to look over at Alex and Allie. "Uh, t-tadah." He says, using his free hand to give a half-hearted jazz hand flourish.

"Whoa, you can hop hosts?" Allie asks, kind of amazed. "Holy shit, Blur that's so sick! Does that work for anyone? Or just Josh?"

"Anyone." Blurry answers, then wavers. "But-but not people with lots of magic." He says. "Or demons or angels. Something about them making a magical wall in their mind or something like that."

"Damn," Allie frowns. "Got my hopes up. I wanna look cool as shit.” She smiles as she hears Blurry laugh a little in Josh’s voice.   


"It's not technically impossible," Alex muses as he thinks about it.

"O-oh?" Blurry asks. He isn't sure how he'd feel visiting Allie's mind. They're so different from each other, and Blurry is still kind of frightened of her a little bit. But could it really be not impossible? His experience with Patrick...

"Someone just has to make a space in their mind for you ahead of time and you'd fit fine, I think," Alex explains. "Which is something I could do. But no one will force you to do it," he assures him.

Blurry hesitates a bit. Visiting other minds is usually fun. He gets to learn more about the person. It’s a pretty personal experience and he always feels like there’s a bit of a bond between him and everyone he’s ever visited. But a demon? Even if Allie isn't a typical demon, it's still kind of scary to think about... "I-I'll think about it." Blurry says, not wanting to make a decision right away. Because what if the magic fails and the space goes away and he's stuck again? He loves Patrick a whole lot from that experience, but he very much never wants to have that happen ever again ever.

"Sweet! Where do we wanna do lunch?" Allie asks, totally taking Blurry's response as a yes.    


“Tyty, can I come back out?” Blurry asks his counterpart before he gets too distracted. 

“Of course, Bee.” Tyler smiles and pulls him out of Josh’s mind so he can snuggle with Josh again.

"You think you're gonna try it?" Josh asks his boyfriend quietly, arms wrapped around his middle as Tyler and Allie talk food.

"It-it could be fun." Blurry says, attempting to convince Josh and himself. Demons are scary. But Allie doesn't seem too bad. She’s definitely not the evil possessing people and making them do bad stuff kind of demon.

"If you do, just know I'm proud of you either way. Meeting people and making friends." Josh presses a kiss to his temple. "Things you never thought you'd get to do."

 

"Still feels like a dream.." Blurry mumbles out, leaning against him. "All of this seems too good to be true..." He sighs quietly and nuzzles his face against Josh, right in the crook of his neck. "I don't deserve all this good."

"Hey, yeah you do," Josh assures him, holding him close. "You deserve all this good and more. You didn't ask to be here, be alive."

"That's right, I didn't ask to, and-and here I am.." Blurry frowns a bit. "Why me?" He asks quietly. It isn't that he doesn't like having his life and all the people in it, but he still doesn't understand what makes him lucky enough to be able to live it.

"Well let's think about that for a minute," Josh muses. "If it weren't you, then it would be someone else. And then that person would ask the same question. So really, the question is, why not you?"

"But that other person would probably deserve it more than me.." Blurry mumbles out, ignoring Josh’s point entirely. "I don't have any special talents that, like, make a difference in the world or whatever.. I don't contribute by being here..." He bites his lip to hold back from saying something but it ends up spilling out anyway, his emotions flooding over his logic. "I'm just a waste of space, Joshie.."

"No, no no no no no, baby," Josh immediately pulls him up onto his lap, keeping his arms wrapped around him. "Babe, Blurry, shhh," Josh hushes him, rocking him back and forth just a tiny bit. "You're so important, you're so inspiring, don't think that way," Josh tries to help him relax.

Blurry buries his face against Josh's shoulder, shaking a bit. "But-but I'm not. I'm not any-any more important than anyone else and I-and I don't deserve all of this affection and care and-" He ends up breaking into tears, which immediately calls Tyler's attention from Alex.

"Bee..?" Tyler says softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, man, what's wrong..?"    


Alex and Allie shuffle a little awkwardly, unsure if they should go or if they should try to help.

Blurry doesn't answer, just clinging to Josh tight and sobbing, shaking still.  Josh frowns a bit at Tyler, concerned for the tulpa, before going back to rocking Blurry gently.    


Allie shifts off to the side a bit, totally unsure how to deal with this. "W-we should go, Relius." She insists.    


Alex shakes his head and cautiously goes over to Blurry, trying not to alarm him as he magics up a warm, heavy, genie fire-infused blanket for him that he drapes gently over him.

The sudden weight of the blanket makes Blurry freeze for a moment, but he sniffles a little as he realizes how weighted and heated it is, pulling it around him as much as he can. "Th-thanks.. You didn't have to do that," he mumbles out to Alex.

"I remember you telling me blankets were one of your favorites." Alex says softly, doing his best not to scare him off. "Do you want some orange juice?" He asks him, magicking up a glass for him anyway, handing it to Josh to offer to Blurry.

Blurry nods, accepting the glass from Josh and taking a sip of it. And it's seriously some of the best orange juice he's ever had. He sighs and sips from the glass a few more times between his sniffles before handing it to Tyler and going to give Alex a hug, breaking out of Josh’s grasp. "Thank you, Aury...."

Alex smiles and hugs him tightly. "Any time, Blur." He says. "Really. Any time. If you ever need anything, I'm just a text away." He assures him. Blurry really feels like a kid to him, and Alex just wants to help. He's able to, it isn't like he uses his magic constantly. He has plenty to spare to a tulpa who seems like he needs it.

"Uh-um.. I think maybe.. Maybe after lunch? I can try visiting Allie..?" Blurry says, trying to be brave. The blanket is so super warm, he wishes he could just Burrito™ up in it forever and be warm all the time, even in the mindspace. He should repay that somehow, and visiting Allie is the closest thing to a repayment he can think of. She seemed really psyched about it.

"Fine by me, Blur!" Allie says brightly, tail swishing with excitement.    


Josh kisses Blurry's head. "Love you so much." He reminds him. "So so much."   


Blurry smiles a bit and keeps the blanket close and tight around himself. It's so warm and it's the perfect size and it's totally wonderful.

 

"Geez, Relius, you've gotta make me one of those," Allie says in reference to the blanket. She sits on the bed and smiles at Blurry. "Hey, kid, I know I come off pretty harsh-"    


"It's cause you are," Alex snickers.    


"Shut the fuck up, babe. Anyway, I promise I'm not a shitty scary demon. I’m not about to go around hurting anyone."    


"She's just as fucked up as I am, if that makes any difference," Alex says, reaching to kiss her on the cheek.

Blurry nods slightly. She doesn't seem like the kind of demon that he's used to seeing. None of that possessing or scary magic involved. Nonetheless he just keeps the blanket tight around himself, trying to just focus on the warmth and keep his emotions at bay. "I'm-I'm sure you're great.."

"Nah, I'm really lame," she says with a light laugh. She looks over to Alex and sighs quietly to herself before shifting back to Jack. "Anyway, um. Don't let us bother you guys. We'll let you pack up and shit so you can check out and meet up for lunch." He reaches to Blurry and messes up his hair before standing up.

"We'll see you guys soon." Blurry says with a little laugh, smiling at Jack. No point in attempting to fix the hair, it was bed-head to start with. But Jack really doesn't seem bad at all. New is always scary to start with, but Jack seems like someone he could at least get along with even with nothing in common.    


Alex and Jack go to leave them after giving waves of goodbye to go and clean out their hotel room too.    
  


 

Blurry sighs and nuzzles into the warm blanket. It's a perfect gift. Just the right weight, size, super comfy.. He really wishes he could feel any of those things when he goes back to the mindspace.

Tyler absentmindedly rubs Blurry's back a little as he snuggles the blanket. "How you feelin, man?" He asks quietly. Josh reaches for the glass of orange juice and hands it back to Blurry so he can drink it before it gets warm.

"Bad. But better." Blurry answers quietly, going to drink the wonderful OJ. "I'll-I'll be okay. Just n-not right now.."

"Here, I'll text Mark to come back up and he and I can pack up while Josh snuggles you into oblivion. Sound good?" Tyler asks, grabbing his phone and messaging Mark.    


"A-actually.. Can Joshie and Mark clean and I snuggle with you, Ty?" Blurry asks quietly.

"Of course, Bee." Tyler says.    


"Choosing him over me?" Josh asks with a laugh.    


"Joshie.." Blurry pouts at him.    


"Just a joke, baby." Josh assures him, kissing the side of his head before Tyler wraps Blurry tight in his arms.

Blurry sighs and snuggles close with Tyler as Josh starts to pick things up, putting them in their suitcases. He’s not doing too well with jokes and teasing right now.   


"You know I love you, right?" Tyler asks him quietly. "I love you, and if you need anything from me I'll give it to you."

"More snuggles." Blurry requests quietly, smiling a little bit at Tyler. "If-if that isn't too much to ask.."

"Sure thing," Tyler laughs as he kisses Blurry's cheek. "Love having you out like this."

Blurry smiles again and closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth and pressure from Tyler and the blanket. "I love you, Ty." He tells him. "I don't deserve to be out like this. But I love you."

"Sure ya do. More often than you get to." Tyler rubs his back. "An' someday we'll show you off to Jenna and just like literally everyone you meet, she'll love you."

Blurry shakes his head quickly. "I'm-I'm far from r-ready to meet Jenna.." The thought of that is more terrifying than going to visit Jack's mind. To introduce himself to Tyler's wife and tell her that he's been in Tyler's mind from even the beginning of their relationship?? She would be freaked out and uncomfortable and Blurry doesn't want to leave a bad impression on her. He doesn’t want to hurt their marriage. She’s so good, and perfect for Tyler. He can’t risk it, no matter how important Tyler says he is to him.

Tyler brings him into a tighter hug, just holding on to him, rocking slightly. "Doesn't gotta be anytime soon, Bee," he assures him, waving at Mark as he comes back in. "Don't worry. I won't force it on you."

Blurry nuzzles his face against Tyler's shoulder before nodding slightly. "Okay.." He doesn't want it to be ever. He'll never be ready to reveal himself to her. But Blurry doesn't want to keep worrying Tyler so he decides against pushing the subject. It’ll only make him feel worse anyway.

"Hey," Mark interrupts. "We're all set to check out. How long you think you got out, Ty?"    


"Not.. Not much longer?" Blurry guesses, looking over to him. "Why don't you ever call me Bee?" He asks with a small weak laugh.

Mark gives a shrug. "You're just Tyler." He answers. "Why would I call you by something you aren't?"

"I'm not Tyler, though..." Blurry buries his face against Tyler's shoulder. "Tyler's better than me. I'm just Blurry."

"No one is better than anyone." Mark says. "You're both equally awesome." He tells Blurry, who just frowns and stays against Tyler's shoulder.    


"'M not.."   


"You are." Josh cuts in, kissing Blurry's head as he sits beside them, going to take Blurry from Tyler's lap, but neither seem to want to let go of each other. Blurry just makes a quiet groaning sound as he refuses to let go of Tyler, wishing he could just wrap himself up completely in him instead of just hugging him tight. He might be the only person he could deal with accidentally meshing with like he did with Patrick. Josh gives up after a few tries, knowing when he's been beaten out by the 'twins.'

Tyler keeps a tight hold on him and grins at Josh. "Not givin' up my little Bee." He tells him. 

"Ty.." Blurry buries his red face against his shoulder some more, gripping at the back of his shirt. "Love you.."

"I love you too," Tyler tells him softly. "You're alright. You're alright, I'm here. I'm always here. You wanna come home for a while? Come back out after lunch? Save my magic for another time?"

"I... I want to fall asleep before you take me back." Blurry says. He wants to fall asleep to the warmth and contact that he wouldn't have in the mindspace.

"You got it," Tyler assures him. "Hey Mark, wanna go check out? I'm gonna snuggle with my Bee here until he passes out."    


"Want me to come with you?" Josh asks, but Blurry quickly reaches and grabs his arm.    


"No, Joshie, stay," he asks.

"I can do that." Josh tells him with a smile, leaning against him and Tyler.    


"I've got it covered. You guys have your snuggle pile again." Mark laughs a bit. "And Blurry, seriously, if me calling you Tyler actually bothers you I can stop," he reminds him, Blurry shaking his head. 

"It's okay," Blurry assures him as Mark smiles gently in response and goes to check out.    


Blurry keeps hugging to Tyler but keeps Josh's arm close. "You guys watch my blanket when I'm back in Ty's mind?" He asks.

"Duh," Tyler assures him, kissing his head with a loud smooch. "We'll keep it nearby for whenever you want it. In my bunk on tour, in the car, on the bed at home if you want." He can tell it’s gonna be a comfort item, if it isn’t already. Bee definitely needs one.

"Thanks.." Blurry closes his eyes again. He nuzzles close to them, and within a couple minutes he's already snoozin away, exhausted already.

Tyler smiles a little when he hears Blurry start to snore. It's a soft snore, and it's cute. He goes to pull him back in and surprisingly, the blanket seems to go with him.

Josh raises an eyebrow and looks at Tyler curiously. Magic blanket. Alex is smart.   


Meanwhile Blurry is fast asleep on his bed in the mindspace with the toasty warm weighted blanket still wrapped tight around him.

Josh and Tyler realize they're practically cuddling. And while they don't really mind, they have Mark to meet downstairs. They both stand up and grab their bags to head down.    


"He safe?" Josh checks.

"I can tell he’s snoring still." Tyler tells him with a smile as they get on the elevator. "He's gonna be happy if the blanket really did go with him."

"You think he'll be able to feel it?" Josh wonders aloud.   


"Even if he can't, just having it would be awesome. I think it's already kind of a security blanket for him," Tyler laughs.

Josh smiles a bit, hoping that Blurry is happy. They never really addressed the issue that made him upset in the first place, so he knows that it'll come up again, but having the blanket seems to definitely help him.


	9. Chapter 9

Not soon enough, it’s lunchtime, and Tyler and Alex agreed to meet up at a local diner that Alex said is totally amazing because he's been there before. So the three of them pile in the car after exploring the city for a bit, Blurry still fast asleep in Tyler's head.

"He's been sleeping a while. Should you wake Tyler up?" Mark asks, glancing in the rear view at Tyler. "Figure he'd wanna be awake for lunch."

"Yeah, probably should," Tyler says, looking out the window at the scenery flying by.  _ "Hey Bee," _ he says to him. _ "Bee, buddy, it's lunch time." _

Tyler hears a quiet groan but nothing else.    


"Wanna take a quick nap?" Josh asks him.    


"Don't think he wants to wake up if he still feels it's warm there." Tyler laughs a bit and makes himself as comfortable as he can for a quick snooze to go and wake up Bee.    
It doesn't take too long for him to drift off, having become a pro at taking light naps since meeting him whether for better or for worse, and he sees Blurry still snug and mostly concealed by the blanket.

Tyler goes and sits at the edge of Blurry's bed, gently running his fingers through his fluff of hair. "Hey," he says, nudging him softly. "Bee, man, come on. Wake up."

"Mmn.." Blurry leans against his hand a bit before opening his eyes. "Didn't I say for you to take me back in your mind after I fell asleep?" Blurry asks tiredly, adjusting the blanket before rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, you did," Tyler laughs. "Come on, open up your eyes. I don't want you to miss lunch." He messes up his hair before sitting patiently, waiting.

Blurry groans again before sitting up and leaning against Tyler, blinking a bit. He's in the mindspace. Of course, or else he would've felt Tyler's hand against his hair. But... He glances down at the blanket. "It's... It's still warm..."

"It followed you when I brought you back," Tyler tells him. "Guess the magic isn't just for the real world, hunh?" He grins at his counterpart, leaning against him.

Blurry laughs a bit, totally amazed that the blanket is here and that it still feels super warm, and even still heavy. "Th-this is amazing, Ty.." He shifts the blanket to wrap Tyler up in it too, laughing again. "It's warm, Ty!!!"

"Warm and soft," Tyler confirms. He kisses Blurry's head, then laughs a little at how wonderful this is for Bee. One of the toughest things for him lately has been being so numb in the mindspace. He'll have to find a way to thank Alex properly for this.

Blurry laughs again, so totally happy and full of joy at having a blanket follow him to the mindspace and retain its magical warmth and fluff. "I love this. I love you. I love Joshie. I love Aury."

"You love Aury?" Tyler asks, keeping close. "You wanna tell him that? We'll be there soon. What about Mark?" He laughs.

"I love Marky too." Blurry laughs and snuggles close to Tyler. "Ty, if-if I said I feel like crying would you be upset with me?" He's just so full of emotions from something that seems so small and he doesn't know what to do.

"Never," Tyler assures him. "If you need to cry, Bee, go ahead and cry. I'll be right here with you." He kisses his head again, wishing he could feel that, too, but they'll take what they can get.

Blurry sniffles a bit despite his smile and buries his face against Tyler's shoulder, wrapping the blanket tighter around them. "I'm-I'm so happy, Tyty..." He says, letting a couple tears fall.

"Me too," Tyler says, helping to keep the blanket sufficiently Burrito™-like around them. As much as it can be when they're sitting, anyway. "Me too, Bee."

Blurry pushes his shoulder against Tyler's, making him fall over so Bee is partially on top of him, and he laughs again, wiping his face against Tyler's shoulder again. "'m so happy..." He says, trying to calm his emotions a bit. "You-you should wake up." He tells him, but makes no effort to move from Tyler.

"Nah, you should," Tyler says, wrapping his arms around Blurry's waist. "Josh misses you already, you know."

"I haven't been sleeping that long, have I?" He laughs a bit again, snuggling against Tyler some more. "I don't wanna move." Blurry says, half-groaning. "Wanna stay with you 'n Aury's Blanket."

"Then why do you want me to wake up?" Tyler asks. "We should just snuggle until Josh or Mark makes us wake up." He decides that that's exactly what they're going to do, snugglin'. "But yeah, dude, Josh misses you like... 2 seconds after you're gone. So."

"I miss him too." Blurry admits quietly. "All the time." Maybe he and Josh are a bit too obsessed with each other but... That's normal for new couples right? It isn't like Blurry is abandoning anyone to be with Josh.. 

"I know," Tyler assures him. "You missing Josh makes me miss Jenna even more," he laughs a little. "I miss Jenna before I even leave, though."

"You miss Jenna even when you're one room away from her." Blurry smiles a bit, but hesitates. "Sorry for always influencing your emotions, Ty." He knows that it has to be really difficult, especially when he's not doing well. Missing Josh makes Tyler miss Jenna. He hopes it doesn’t make Tyler’s heart ache too much.

"I know you're sorry, but you don't have to be," Tyler says. "If it were a problem, I would tell you. As it is, I'm just glad I have you around." Even on Blurry's bad days, having him to care about gives him something to do. They've had a couple arguments when it puts them both in a bad mood, but for the most part, Tyler just ends up squishing him into oblivion if Josh can't. It’s done wonders for most of his depressive symptoms.

"I'm-I'm glad to be around.." Blurry says quietly. There are times where he doesn't want to be around, but right now? He's happy existing.    


It’s not long before they vaguely hear Mark's voice trying to wake them up. 

 

"Go ahead, Tyty." Blurry says.

"Nah, your turn," Tyler grins as one of them is forced awake. He makes a conscious effort to stay in the mindspace, letting Blurry have control.

Blurry ends up being the one to wake up, frowning as he does.  _ "Tyyyy.." _ He doesn't want to be out. He wants to stay cuddled up in his blanket for the rest of forever.

"Hey, handsome," Josh greets him as soon as he sees the red eyes. Okay. Maybe waking up isn't  _ too  _ unpleasant. "How was your nap, babe?"

"Warm." He smiles, reaching out to Josh in the front seat before deciding that getting out of the car is a much better way to hug him. _ "Keep my blanket safe, Ty." _ Blurry tells him.

_ "Duh," _ Tyler responds.    


Josh and Mark both get out too, unable to keep from hugging each other good and tight.   


"Disgusting," Mark laughs.

Blurry sticks his tongue out at Mark before giving Josh a quick kiss. "C'mon! Aury 'n the others are probably already waiting!" He says, pulling on Josh's hand with a grin across his face.

Josh loves to see Blurry smile like this, even when he has to hide his markings once they enter the restaurant. It's much better than when he's upset, though he knows it'll resurface after a while. That's okay. Josh and Tyler will be right there for him.

 

Blurry keeps pulling him in until they find the four guys already sitting together. Blurry kisses Josh's cheek quickly before hurrying over to Alex and enveloping him in a tight squeeze hug. "Thank you thank you thank you for the blanket, Aury."

Alex grips him as he gets basically attacked, hugging the Tulpa tight. "I'm glad you liked it," he laughs. "I thought you could use a little something in there."   


"Blanket?" Rian asks curiously, his brows raising.

"I love it so much." Blurry says, still not letting go of the genie even when Josh and Mark go to sit down. "Aury made me a really warm blanket and-and it comes to the mindspace with me." He says as he looks to Rian, but his grip on Alex doesn't let up even the littlest bit.

"Isn't he fucking sweet?" Jack says, laughing and messing up Alex's hair big time. "What a softie."    


"Nothing wrong with being nice to someone," Zack chides Jack, then turns his attention to the Tulpa. "We ordered you OJ and a coke, we weren't sure what you two would want."

"That's fine, thanks Zacky." Blurry smiles and releases Alex for a moment before going back to hugging him tight. "I love it so much, Aury. It's absolutely perfect. Thank you." He kisses his cheek and smiles before saying a quick, "I love you Aury" before retreating over to his seat, all embarrassed and flustered. He does love Alex. Not in the way that he does Josh of course, but it's probably the most perfect present he could have ever gotten. Aside from maybe self-replenishing OJ, but still. It would be tough to pick a winner from those two ideas.

Alex grins as Blurry goes to sit down, glad it worked out so well. He'd love to help Blurry out more. It's not everyday you meet a living person who barely gets to experience existing. If he can make any kind of difference, he'd like to. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you, okay?" Alex asks. "Like if Tyler needs more time or if you want anything specific?"

Blurry nods and kicks his feet happily under the table. As much as he would love feeling in the mindspace all the time, somehow he doubts something like that would be an easy magical feat, even for Alex.

"What're you gonna get for food?" Josh asks, subconsciously leaning against Blurry as he goes through the menu.    


" _ Alex _ ," Zack sends to him privately. " _ Whatever Blur orders, you've gotta make it taste even better _ ." He loves to see the Tulpa so happy, it's just infectious.

"Mm... I dunno." Blurry says, still kicking his feet against the chair legs as he looks over the menu. He asks Tyler for his opinion, but Tyler just says that Blurry is the one eating so it's up to him. He ends up deciding on breakfast for lunch with a nice stack of pancakes and a side of bacon and eggs. Simple, but Blurry likes simple.

Josh gets a sick sandwich, lots of fries, he's hungry. And a milkshake (with two straws) at the suggestion of Jack.    


" _ How's Blur? _ " Zack asks Tyler. He thinks it's totally awesome how he can still talk to him even though Blurry's in control. Seriously. It’s pretty fuckin’ sick.

" _ He's so freakin' happy. _ " Tyler answers Zack with a bit of a laugh, making use of Aury's Blanket in the mindspace because wow that's really warm, he wasn't kidding about that.

" _ Good. Jack had said something about him getting upset, it's good to see he seems okay for now. _ "    


"So are we doing it later?" Jack asks Blurry as they wait for their food. "Gonna make yourself comfortable in my body?"

"Later." Blurry nods. He wants to enjoy his food before he ends up going to visit Jack. It still sounds terrifying, honestly. But he said that he would do it, so he's gonna do it. He really wants to be adventurous and brave and stuff.

"Fair warning, your sex drive will skyrocket," Rian tells him. "Probably. I don't actually know."    


Okay. That's even more terrifying. Bee's never really had much of a sex drive or anything. He's always considered himself- what's the term Tyler found? Asexual? Yeah. Asexual, no libido, or something like that.

"H-how can it skyrocket something that doesn't even exist?" Blurry asks with a slight laugh and a tinge of pink to his cheeks, which immediately causes Jack to look at him.    


"Seriously? What do you spend your time thinking about if you aren't thinking about screwing your boyfriend?"    


Blurry laughs a bit hesitantly again. "There-there's more to relationships than sex, Jacky.."

"Yeah but it's the best part," Jack claims, winking at Alex. "That's my specialty, man. Sex. Tits. Ass. Dick. Pussy. I'm magically designed to make it the greatest most carnal ride of your life."

Blurry laughs slightly again and shakes his head, grabbing his orange juice and sipping at it. He might be a bit more scared now. If it's supposed to heighten stuff he doesn't even have, that's kind of terrifying..

"You'll be fine," Josh assures him. "We won't let you do anything dumb." Josh wouldn't mind having sex with Blurry someday. But it has to be on Bee's terms, when he's comfortable with it. If that's never the case, then so be it.

Blurry nods a bit and kisses Josh's cheek. "Thanks, Joshie.." It's still kind of worrying though. Blurry's highest form of affection ends at making out, and even then that takes a lot of courage to work up to. He could never imagine doing anything further than that. It just sounds like such a foreign idea to him.

Soon enough, the waitress comes around with their food, and Blurry digs right in. But not before Alex can work his magic just a little, adding in some bonus flavor just for Bee. :)

Blurry hums in enjoyment, thinking it tastes absolutely fantastic!! "Joshie! You gotta try these!" He says, holding a fork full of deliciously fluffy pancakes out to him.

Josh gladly bites the pancakes right off the fork that Blurry's holding, and wow. He's not kidding, those are seriously great.    


"Glad you like em," Alex says proudly. "Told you this place was great."

Blurry kicks his feet happily again.  _ "Ty, do you wanna try them? They're really really good! _ " He tells him, wanting to be sure Tyler isn't missing out on anything.

_ "Nah, they're yours," _ Tyler responds, laughing at how cute Blurry is.  _ "But I get dinner tonight," _ he adds on.

_ "That's fine." _ Blurry laughs and gladly keeps enjoying the pancakes.    


"He's so fucking cute and innocent what the hell he's like the exact opposite of me." Jack says as he watches Blurry enjoy his meal.

"Jack, you're like the epitome of inappropriate," Rian laughs. "Of course Blurry's like the exact opposite of you. Even Tyler's pretty damn far from where you are."

"Fuck off, I can be as proper as I fuckin' want. I just choose not to be." Jack says, flipping off Rian, which makes Blurry laugh a bit. He's grown to find Jack's bickering to be really rather amusing. It's definitely way better than Brendon's, which always just left him feeling uncomfortable most of the time. Dallon seemed to like it, or at least tolerate it, but Blurry preferred to stay away from the demon. Blurry sighs and leans his head against Josh's shoulder, trying not to dwell on Brendon. Today is supposed to be a good and fun day. Nothing to be scared of..

"Hey guys, I think you've got some fans." Mark pipes up, seeing a small cluster of girls pointing over at them. He’s good at that. Noticing fans and media and whatever.

Blurry's face goes bright red in embarrassment as he forces Tyler out. No way is he able to handle meeting fans. Their fans, ATL's fans, doesn't matter. That's terrifying.

Tyler frowns a bit and sits back up straight. _ "Come on, Bee. You don't even have to talk to them. Let Josh do all the talkin'." _ _   
_

_ "N-no way, Ty... They-they're just as scary as the idea of m-meeting Jenna.."  _ Blurry says, promptly wrapping himself back up in the blanket tightly.

_ "If you can do this, then you'll know you'll be able to handle meeting Jenna," _ Tyler says.  _ "Please? Give it a try?" _ Blurry's way stronger than he thinks he is, Tyler knows.

_ "I d-don't want to, Ty.." _ Blurry frowns, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself.  _ "I'm gonna f-freak out and cause a scene and-and people will start talking and think that-and think that you've gone cr-crazy.." _   


The group of five girls decide on heading on over, awkwardly making their way towards the table.

_ "If you start to freak out, I'll come to your rescue," _ Tyler offers.  _ "Josh will hold your hand or something." _ He manages a small wave to the group. He loves fans, honestly. Loves the chance to talk to them about their lives and music and everything. He misses that part of shows.

_ "But Ty.." _ Blurry doesn't want to. He really doesn't want to, like, at all. But he also doesn't want to disappoint Tyler. Just give a wave, maybe pose for a picture, then that's it. That's it. Nothing else. Then he can go right back to enjoying the delicious food. 

“BF back in hiding?” Josh asks Tyler, who nods.

“Yeah, I’m trying to change that,” he mentions, his focus obviously elsewhere as he chats with Blurry.   


Alex and Jack intercept the girls before they get to Tyler Josh and Bee, wanting to give them time to decide what they're doing.

Josh looks at Tyler, eyes asking Blurry to be brave, please, and Blurry can't handle disappointing Tyler  _ and _ Josh. So he manages to front, hand seeking out Josh's, or his leg, or anything, for safety.

Josh grabs his hand from under the table as the girls go to take selfies with the ATL boys. "You'll be alright, babe." He assures him quietly, but Blurry is really trying his best not to freak the heck out like he wants to.

"Just- just do all the talking for me, Joshie...?" Blurry practically begs as the girls chat briefly with Alex and Jack, naturally leaving Rian and Zack out. As they do.

"I'll do what I can." Josh smiles, and Zack turns towards Blurry.    


"You stayin' out?" Zack asks him, trying not to let the being left out thing bother him. He's used to it, and he doesn't like the spotlight on him much anyway. But still. Sometimes he'd like some people seeking him out before Alex or Jack.

Blurry nods hesitantly towards Zack. "Y-yeah.. I'm gonna try..." He wants to hide right now. Like right now right now, but he told Tyler he'd try. If it's way too much he can hide and Burrito™ up.

Zack smiles at Blurry and the girls go over to talk with Josh and Blurry now that they have their pictures and autographs from Jack and Alex. 

Zack backs off a bit and goes back to his food, definitely not feeling left out. Nope. But he's used to it. So is Rian. 

 

"Hey." Josh smiles and waves at the girls, already set on doing most of the talking for Bee.

"Ohmygod Josh, Tyler!!!" One of the girls squeaks out, face bright red. "We're such big fans!!!"    


"Katie's the biggest fan," another one laughs. "She showed us your music."    


"You guys saved my life," the first girl, presumably Katie, says in all seriousness. "Like, Vessel? And then Blurryface ohmygod!!"

Josh smiles, and Blurry tries his best to smile too. "We're glad that our music helped you." Josh says, and Blurry wavers a moment before speaking up.    


"I'm-I'm really happy that you're alive still." He says to her.

"Is it cool if I hug you?" Katie asks hesitantly. Josh grins and nods as he stands, letting go of Blurry's hand out of necessity. Blurry stands up with him, sure pictures are going to come soon after and not wanting to look disinterested. Zack tilts his head slightly as he catches a few of her thoughts, and he squints, scrutinizing her aura.

Josh goes to wrap her in a tight hug, and Blurry totally isn't jealous. The hug doesn't last too long, after her friends take a picture, and Blurry knows he's next. He takes a deep breath before opening his arms so she can hug him.

Katie goes to hug Blurry, and she hugs him good and tight. "You seem real sweet," she tells him quietly. "It's cool, I'm not human either."

Blurry freezes at hearing her. "I-I'm-I-" He doesn't know what to say or do. What does he do?? Does he deny it? What if she is just lying to get him to say he isn't Tyler? "I-" He's on edge of freaking out honestly.

She lets him go, not wanting to freak him out way too much  _ and _ give him claustrophobia. "Sorry," she laughs nervously. "I, uh, actually knew you would be here," she admits. "I kinda.. See... Things."

"You.." Blurry takes a breath to try and calm himself. "You-you know that I'm-um..." He stumbles over his words, keeping it just barely a whipster. "N-not Tyler..?"

She nods with a soft smile, her friends having gone back to talking to Alex and Jack. "I know you're Blurry, and I know Zack's reading my mind," she laughs a little.

Zack glances off to the side as if it'll help him not get involved in the conversation, but he knows he's already involved. "Sorry, can't turn it off." He says.    


"S-so... So wh-what are you?" Blurry asks. "If that's-if that's okay to ask..?"

"Honestly? I don't really know," she admits. "I think I'm a mutt? I was adopted, so I don't know anything about my actual parents." She shrugs. "My friends that know just call me an X-man," she laughs.

Blurry nods slightly, fisting his palms in a vain attempt to keep them from clamming up. "M-maybe we can help you figure it out?"   


_ "Lookit you, always wantin' to help people." _ Tyler chimes in.    


_ "Ty.." _ Blurry's face gets a bit red and he rubs his face against Josh's shoulder in embarrassment.

"He's right though," she says with a smile. "But no, thank you though. I don't want a journey of self discovery." She shakes her head. "I used to. But yours and Josh's music helped me feel okay with myself."

Blurry feels like maybe this isn’t as needlessly terrifying as he thought. She already knows who he is, for better or for worse. "I'm-I'm really happy for you." Blurry says with a smile to her. "I'm really happy that Ty's music has helped you." He shuffles his feet a bit. "Ty's music has helped me too." He admits.

"You guys are good at that," she tells him. "Helping people. You're inspiring." She blushes softly. "I wanted to meet you. Specifically. So I could thank you properly." She moves to hug him again. "So thanks, Bee- Blurry. Sorry, only Tyler calls you Bee."

"Y-you can call me Bee. I-I don't mind." Blurry smiles a little and squeezes her tight. He takes a step back and glances around for a moment before carefully taking her hands in his and letting his markings show. Blurry does feel a bit more at ease at the fact she isn't human either.

She can't help but raise a hand to her mouth in amazement. "God, it's you," she laughs quietly. "Like, I know it is but.."    


"Seeing is believing," Josh finishes for her, having been listening closely just in case Blurry needed him.

Blurry smiles at her and allows his eyes to change red for her too. "I'm-I'm not usually this open with people and-and I'm still kind of terrified, but... But you're-you're one of the first people I've seen th-that doesn't see me as some sort-some sort of monster to Ty.."

"You're not bad," she says, voice certain. "You aren't, okay? Don't let people's perception of Blurryface from the album shape who you are. You're more than that. You've got Josh," she smiles at him. 

"Alien boyfriends are a lot to handle. And you have Tyler, and Gigi- shit, wait, not now. Sorry," she recovers, shaking her head. "You'll have tons of friends though. I know you will. What everyone else thinks about you doesn't matter."

"Thanks.." Blurry smiles again before returning his eyes to their brown color and letting his marks fade. "I'm-I'm not sure who you mean by Gigi, but I'm sure I'll find out." Blurry tilts his head a bit. "D-did you want a picture..?"

"If that's okay?" She asks, smiling at him and then at Josh. "And then I have to talk to Rian and Zack of course!!" She turns to flash a happy smile at both of them.

Zack smiles back and nods, and Rian is pulled to the conversation. "What? Yeah, of course!"   


Blurry gives her a smile before looking back to Josh. He's still kind of nervous but!! She's nice!!

"Sorry, I know we're intruding on lunch, but," she laughs a little. "This was the best chance I had to meet you, Bee." She moves some of her hair out of her face and for a moment Blurry can see her left eye is totally white, like it’s dead and blind or something.

"It-it's no intrusion!" Blurry insists, grabbing her hand again. "It's been nice to meet you too." He gives her another hug, just really glad that someone thinks of him as not a monster.

Katie hands her phone over to Zack, asking him to please take a picture of her with them without even opening her mouth. 

"You don't- you don't want a picture with Tyler?" Blurry asks. This is a fan, shouldn't she be getting a picture with the band??

She just shakes her head and smiles at Blurry. Blurry takes another deep breath and smiles back at her. He doesn't know how he feels about getting his picture taken, but she seems really nice and kind, he supposes it's alright.    


"You good?" Zack asks them, and they nod, Blurry focusing last second so his red eyes show in the picture, in case she forgot that it was him and not Tyler next time she looks at the picture.

Zack takes a couple photos, and Blurry honestly looks good in all of them.    


"Okay, just one or two with Tyler?" Katie asks sheepishly. "So I can show it to my friends and family? I don't wanna give you away."

"Y-yeah, of course." Blurry smiles and lets Tyler take over, and Tyler goes to hug her tight. 

"Thanks for being so nice to Bee. He really needed it."   


_ "Ty.." _ Blurry gets all embarrassed again but stays snug in his wonderful warm blanket as Tyler takes pictures with her and Josh.

"It's no problem," she says. "He's my favorite, but I've never been able to tell anyone. I relate to him a lot." She hesitates with her smile, and Tyler recognizes it. It's a lot like Blurry's when he flashbacks to Brendon.

"He says he's glad someone can relate to him, but also really sorry for whatever you had to go through to relate." Tyler says, repeating what Blurry says to him to tell her.

"I'm sorry too, for what he went through. And," she giggles a little. "And I'm sorry I know so much. It's an accident, I swear." She blushes quite a bit. "My mind wanders and then I see things."

"As long as you don't go sharing everything with everyone." Tyler laughs a bit. "Bee's a bit shy. As you probably know." They take a couple more pictures together and Tyler gives a wave to her friends.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Katie assures him. "I've been alienated enough in my life," she explains as her friends come to join them. "No offense to you, Josh," she laughs.

"None taken." Josh laughs a bit. None of them are used to being open with others about what they are, but it definitely seems like they could trust her.    
Blurry pops back out for a minute to give her another tight hug. "'m sorry for everything you've gone through but-but I know things will turn up for ya. They have for me." He smiles a bit at her, then at Josh.

"Thanks, Bee," she says quietly. She gives him one more soft smile before turning excitedly to Zack and Rian, not about to leave them out in the slightest. The other girls go over and ask to take a few pictures with Josh and Tyler before they get out of their hair. Katie gives them another little wave as she walks by them to leave, but pauses in front of them suddenly, turning to Josh and Tyler as her good eye glazes over.

Time seems to pause, silence falling as they see everyone around them sort of just.. freeze in place. Tyler can even tell Blurry seems to have frozen, and he glances to Josh just before Katie puts a hand on his shoulder. His eyes meet hers, and his and Josh’s vision seeps with darkness as her pale skin seems to faintly glow. She opens her mouth as if to speak, but the voice that exits her mouth is darker than her own. 

“A great darkness will rise once again and cast his pall over the one under oath. The child is in imminent danger as evil seeks revenge on the true frontman through the capture of trusted friends. Only with aid of the lost son will the family be reunited. Warn him.”

She lets go as her good eye returns to normal, the darkness in their vision leaving as the world seems to begin to move again. Just before the people start to resume their actions, she looks at them both apologetically, if a little confused herself, and turns to leave as she had been doing, laughing and smiling with her friends. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sooooooo sorry for how long we've been awol. We're the Worst (tm). Please enjoy this small chapter, another one will be up tomorrow!!!!

Tyler and Josh steal a glance at each other, seeming to communicate the same question. Should they mention it? Tyler gives Josh the slightest shake of his head. Not now. They’ll have to wait until Blurry’s asleep. For whatever reason, that prophecy was given only to them. It’s... concerning, to say the least. But Tyler just shakes his chills off, trying his best not to freak out and raise an alarm for Blurry. He sits again, and Blurry goes back to munching on his pancakes. 

"You handled that really well, baby. I'm so proud." Josh smiles and hugs him close with one arm, kissing the side of his head once the girls are out of view. He’s thankful that Blurry can’t tell that his heart is racing. Maybe his boyfriend can take it off his mind for a while. 

"It-it wasn't too bad." Blurry admits. 

_ "It was unusual, though," _ Tyler adds to Blurry. _ "That your first time meeting a fan you meet a nonhuman who knows about you."  _

"Maybe- maybe she planned it," Blurry wonders aloud.

_ "Maybe."  _ Tyler says, but then smirks a bit.  _ "You know this means you have to meet Jenna next time we see her." _

_ "Wha-what?! No-no, that-that didn't count!" _ Blurry insists, totally unprepared to meet Jenna.

_ "You can do it, come on,"  _ Tyler says.  _ "She'll absolutely love you. We can introduce you when you have your own body and everything." _

"I-I dunno, Ty. It s-sounds so scary..." Blurry mumbles, stabbing at his eggs with worry. "What if sh-what if she doesn't like the idea of me..?" He's heard her say some pretty tough things about Blurryface before, back before the album came out. When Tyler would talk about it with her. Josh isn't totally sure what Blurry's mumbling about to Tyler but he rests a hand on his leg regardless, rubbing his thigh gently.    


_ "She'll love you, Bee. We see her in a few days, you can rest all the way till then after this,"  _ Tyler assures him.

Blurry is still totally unsure about it but decides against commenting further about it. He still has to deal with today and with visiting Jack. He's got enough on his plate today to stress about.

Tyler lets Blurry finish his food in relative quiet, Josh already done eating and kissing softly at his cheek every now again whenever he's not chatting with the guys, maintaining a position gently resting against his shoulder.    
"I'm, um, done," Blurry announces, setting his fork down.

"So! It's that time then?" Jack grins at Blurry, who nods slightly. 

"Y-yeah, once we pay for everything." He says. He's still scared honestly. But it can't be scarier than the idea of meeting Jenna. At least he’s already met Jack.

"I've got ours," Josh says, kissing Blurry's cheek again before standing to go pay, Zack following to pay for his band's portion.    


"You gonna do it, Tyler?" Mark asks, checking in to make sure Bee's okay. 

"That's not Tyler, man, that's Blurry," Jack says, confused.

"M-Mark always calls me Tyler." Blurry smiles a little bit at the human. "Yeah, I-I might as well. I said I was going to, so..."

"You don't have to though," Mark tells him.    


"No, no, it's fine. I can do it." He looks over to Jack, who just looks like an excited puppy.    


"Well let's at least hang out on our bus or something," Alex offers. "Freedom to be whatever we are and all that shit."

Blurry nods and they all go to head over onto ATL's bus.

  
"So how we doin' this, Lex?" Jack asks before turning his attention to Blurry. "Want me to be Allie?"

Blurry thinks about it, then shakes his head. "Be Jack first," he says. The only time he ever was in a girl was Halsey, and he really liked being super pretty and stuff, but it's weird enough going into a demon to start with.   


"Alright, let me into your head," Alex says, going and putting his hands on either side of Jack's head.

"You already know what's on my mind, dude." Jack laughs a bit but doesn't shoo his hands away. He isn't entirely sure what the process involves, but he trusts Alex so he doesn't bother worrying about it.

"I would say clear your mind, but it's already empty," Alex says, light peeking out from the ends of his fingertips and through Jack's hair. It's not that hard, making room for Blurry. Just a little mental shifting and putting up magical walls so he doesn't get stuck. "That should set you up just fine," he says, taking his hands away.

"Th-that's it?" Blurry asks, and Alex nods. 

"Yep. You shouldn't be getting stuck in there as long as it's up." He says. 

"And-and how long is that?" Blurry asks him, not wanting to take any chances of something screwing up again.

"Until I take it down," Alex says with a shrug. "No time limit." 

"Oh.." Blurry smiles a bit. No time limits are always a good thing. 

_ "Think you feel ready, Bee?" _ Tyler asks, setting the Aury Blanket aside.

_ "As-as ready as I can manage to be." _ Blurry smiles a bit, then at Jack. "Are you ready?" He asks him.    


"Totally, for sure." Jack grins. "Time for you to learn how badly you want your boyfriend."

Blurry blushes bright pink and quickly hides, sending Tyler out.  _ "Uh-um, whenever you're ready, I'm ready, Ty," _ he tells him. He's not sure how ready he is to be an incubus, but he supposes he's as ready as he can be.

Tyler takes a breath, hoping Blurry isn't just pushing himself to do this. He really does want to make sure he takes everything at his own pace. But Blurry insists, so he grabs Jack's shoulder and goes to send Blurry over. 

Blurry opens his eyes to being inside the mindspace. While it is an artificial one made by Alex, it somehow feels like it shouldn't belong to Jack. It's like a giant room filled with silken pillows covering the floor, and Blurry spots that the Aury Blanket followed him!

"So what, do I just think at him or some shit?" Jack asks curiously. 

_ "Pretty much!" _ Blurry says to him with a light giggle, snuggling up against the blanket. It's such a lovely mindspace, honestly. But he supposes he'll have to take control at some point.

_ "You doing alright up there, dude?" _ Blurry hears Jack's voice ask. _ "Does it look fuckin' sweet? I bet it looks amazing. It is  _ my  _ mind, after all." _

_ "It looks really cool, Jack," _ Blurry assures him.  _ "You wanna see for yourself?" _ He offers, building the courage to take the reigns.

_ "Yeah, why the fuck not? How do I do this shit?" _ He asks him.    


"Wow, this is the quietest I've heard Jack be in a long time." Rian comments, earning a flip off from Jack before Blurry pushes himself up to the front.

 

"Holy shit," Rian comments. Blurry looks fucking sick, Jack's tell-tale skunk stripe turning bright red, along with his eyes, as per the norm. There doesn't seem to be much else of a difference, at least not that they can see.

Blurry quickly puts his hand down before it could seem like he's the one flipping off Rian. Immediately, he doesn't feel too different. Then the fact Jack's body is freezing cold hits him. He sits up straight a bit uncomfortably, not at all used to how bone-chilling cold he is. It’s more than bone chilling. It’s like his bones  _ are _ what’s chilling him from the inside out. And his blanket is still in the mindspace..

"Oh," Alex seems to realize what Blurry's feeling, pulling his blanket from the mindspace for him. "Sorry. Jack's cold." It's weird to see his best friend act so not like his best friend. It's definitely Blurry, and he's only known the guy for a day.

"Thanks.." Blurry wraps the blanket tight around himself and exhales, closing his eyes and trying to relax at being in such a new and strange body. He shifts around uncomfortably as oh hey he has a tail now. And the blanket feels a bit constrained, and his head a bit heavier. He adjusts the blanket to see the tail and wings popping out of his, Jack's, shirt and pants. When he reaches his hand up to his head, he feels the horns there. "Th-this-this is strange.."

_ "It might take a bit to get used to those," _ Jack tells him, making himself comfortable in the pillows, even though he can't feel anything. He remembers what they feel like. That’s good enough for him.

_ "Takes a bit to get used to this. Fuck, feel like someone shot me up with novocaine in here." _   


"Red is just Blur's color, hunh?" Zack asks, grinning.

"He's more of a blue." Josh comments with a smile. "He looks good in blue."   


"Joshie.." Blurry blushes a bit as he looks to him and wow oh gosh he seems almost more attractive. He can't stop staring at him.

_ "Good luck," _ Jack says before kicking back and closing his eyes. _ "Tell me if you need me. I'll just be whacking my wang over here." _

Blurry almost doesn't hear Jack at all, just kind of beckoning for Josh to come over and maybe help warm him up, if that's even possible. "C'mere?" He asks almost pathetically.

Josh can't help but to go over to him, immediately going over to hug Blurry tightly. "You're so cold." He notices. 

Blurry nuzzles his face against Josh's shoulder with a smile. Having him close is good. It doesn't really help how cold he feels, but it calms him down. Blurry's tail ends up moving to wrap around Josh's waist to make sure he stays nice and close.

 

_ "J-Jack, uh, how far can I go with your body...?" _ Blurry asks him hesitantly. He doesn't want to do anything with Josh that Jack doesn't want him to do. But then.    


_ "As far as you fuckin' want I don't give a shit,"  _ Jack responds simply. Which maybe makes Blurry's tail twitch a bit involuntarily, tightening around Josh's waist some more.

Blurry kisses Josh's cheek, and Alex seems to get the feeling that aliens aren't magical enough to have a barrier against incubus advances.  "Hey, Blur." Alex pipes up, and Blurry glances over to him, but his mind is still just full of Josh. "Just-just be careful, alright? An incubus isn't exactly the most subtle of magical creatures." And he totally isn't jealous that Jack's body might be going to Josh for a little while.

Incubus. Right. He's an incubus. Blurry takes a moment, blinking himself back to try to focus on other things. Like Tyler. Who's also really pretty, but family. "Sorry, Aury," Blurry apologizes, but keeps Josh close. "Sorry, Joshie." Okay. Incubus instincts. Mental note, fight those off.

"Not problem." Josh practically purrs against him, then Blurry realizes that he actually is because somewhere along the line he flicked on his alien side.    
Blurry nuzzles against his shoulder again, humming with a small smile. How is he supposed to resist him now? Resist? What exactly does he plan on doing with Josh??

Blurry hums softly as he thinks. Incubus. What could he try as an incubus?? Oh!! He perks up a bit as he focuses, switching over to being a succubus, which also makes Jack change to Allie in the mindspace. Bee expected to look the same as Allie, but she's totally different. She still looks Allie-like, but her features are softer, her breasts practically tiny, and she's kinda short.

Josh doesn't relent on his purring and affection, just hugging to her tighter. "Pretty," He sends her.    


"That's definitely different." Alex comments. It does set him a bit more at ease that it doesn't look like it's Jack or Allie all snuggled up in Josh's arms.

"I feel like we know what's coming," Rian says, looking at the couple being all amorous.   


"We knew it was coming from the moment Bee agreed to try this out," Tyler laughs a little. "You guys have an Xbox in the back, right? Wanna give them some privacy?"

The group seems to be in agreement and go to wander into the back area to leave Blurry and Josh, and Jack, to themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the RECORD, we wrote this BEFORE JACK DYED HIS HAIR RED????!!!!! >:( I want the royalties on that one.   
> also,   
> next chapter cw: sex


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, cw sex, specifically oral, this entire chapter <3   
> If you don't wanna read it, skip the whole chapter.
> 
> Also, I know I said "tomorrow" but uh, that didn't happen. Sorry! Got crazy. Love you, ya crazy readers <3

Blurry shifts a bit and ends up on Josh's lap, having no hesitations of going further than usual, what with Jack's instincts helping. They’re her instincts now.

Allie, familiar with magic, easily figures out how to make it so she can’t see what’s going on. Though she might check back in at some point... She can't really help herself. Sex is probably gonna be involved. She yawns despite herself, though.   
"You okay?" Josh sends, pressing a light kiss to her cheek as she moves to straddle him, just snuggling.

"Perfect." Blurry answers with a smile, kissing him gently. "You?" If Josh is uncomfortable with this, she'll find a way to stop herself. But right now all her mind is thinking of is how gorgeous Josh is and how strong his muscles feel and how beautiful his eyes are and, for the first time probably ever, that maybe she’d like to see how he looks when he’s naked and sweaty and blissed out. It's not long before Josh's cute alien antennae show up, and honestly Bee can barely help herself. Josh in his Symphonic form is seriously the most amazing and sexy thing she’s ever seen. Sexy? She supposes that’s the word she’d use right now. She's vaguely aware of how unusual this is for her, how she's never felt this way before, but for the most part she can't stop thinking about Josh, just kissing him deeply as he purrs into her mouth.

Josh keeps her close, his arms around her waist as he kisses her, which very shortly turns into making out. Blurry's wings wrap around Josh as best they can, her arms around his neck as she tries to get herself as close to him as possible, maybe accidentally grinding against him in the process.

Josh makes a small sound against her lips. He's always wanted her, in whatever form she took. No matter whose body she’s been in. He doesn't even think twice about this, though that's likely the succubus magic talking. He loves her. Always does. He'll let her do anything she wants to him, he'll be her slave if she wants. He just wants her to make him feel good. And he wants her to feel good too.

Hearing the sound he makes causes her to falter for only a second, taking a moment to try and comprehend what's going on. But that's too much for her to think about right now, so she pushes those thoughts to the side and just tries to rely on whatever her succubus instincts want, whatever this body she’s in wants. Blurry presses herself against him before going to try and take Josh's shirt off without breaking their kiss, but when she’s unable to get it over his head she just leaves it hanging around his neck, her hands going to his chest, feeling his muscles as she refuses to break away from his lips.

Josh tries his best to lean upwards into the kiss, a hand around the back of her head to keep her lips pressed to his as he purrs loudly. "Please," he sends her. "My Blurry. Mine?" She's so beautiful, her skin is perfectly smooth, he just wants all these clothes out of the way.

"Yours." Blurry sends back, then repeating herself about five times before unwillingly breaking off the kiss so they can get their shirts off and out of the way. It's strange to see herself look like Allie but not. Her chest is smaller, much smaller in comparison to how Allie's is, but Blurry doesn't have time to worry about if that fact bothers Josh. 

Josh looks at her like she's a goddess, in complete awe of her incandescent beauty. As far as he's concerned, she's exactly his type. Maybe that was a little bit on purpose on her magic's part. Magic is confusing and has a mind of its own.

Blurry goes right back to making out with him, not wanting to stop. She's so in love with him, with kissing him, with being with him. Going further than this just seems natural at this point. It’s like her regular irrational anxiety brain has just shut off. She just wants him. It’s all she can think about.

"My Blurry," Josh sends again. "My mate, my Blurry." He kisses her hard and deep, tongue sliding easily into her mouth. "I love you."

"Love you." Blurry sends back automatically, grabbing Josh's hands and placing them against her chest. She doesn't feel the warmth from him but she can feel his touch which is absolutely amazing, her nipples have never really been sensitive before. Not that she’s ever really checked. 

Josh gasps softly into her mouth, groping at her perfect little breasts as she rocks her hips back and forth against him. It feels good. It feels warm, in a cold way. Tingly, prickly, sending sensations up him he hasn’t felt in a long time, if really ever. Josh feels good. Really really good. He wants her so bad.

The feeling seems to be totally mutual with the way Blurry is acting in response. She seems to completely forget that this is Allie's body and Allie could very well be watching in, since all her mind cares about is having Josh in some way. She gives him a hard kiss before going to try and undo his pants for him, moving away from his face so she can get her work done quickly.

Josh watches, bleary-eyed, not quite registering what's happening to him. All he knows is he loves her, and on top of that, he wants her. He purrs loudly, going to help her as he's already erect and his jeans feel awfully tight. He's totally lost in her, pulled in by his love and by her magic, not thinking to check if this is all okay with her.

His dick pops out after Blurry pulls down his jeans and boxers, and she takes a moment to admire it. A classically succubus thing to do, honestly. Blurry does have a slight second of hesitation, almost but not quite realizing everything she’s doing, before leaning forward and licking the tip of it to see a reaction from Josh.

Josh inhales sharply, the cold of her tongue sending shivers all throughout his body. He likes those shivers. "More, BF," he sends to her. "Anything. More you."

Hearing Josh's approval is enough to get her to keep going, smirking and getting on her knees in front of the couch and wrapping her arms around his thighs so she's face to face with his erection. Blurry gives it a long slow lick from base to tip before going to suck him into her mouth.

Josh can't help but to purr loudly. This is better than he imagined it would be, somehow. He can't help but feel a little bad that it's just him getting off, but he’s somehow sure if she wanted something else she would have done something else. Her emotions sound beautiful and happy, so it’s enough for him.

Blurry hums with her mouth around him, loving to hear that purring coming from him. It means he's enjoying it, which means Blurry is enjoying it. She takes as much of him as she can into her mouth, bobbing her head and trying to make it as good as possible for him.

"Love," Josh manages to send to her as he’s halfway to losing it already. "Yes." He wants her to keep going, somehow sure she knows exactly what she's doing. He looks down at her, her mouth all stretched around him as she flicks her gaze upwards, practically grinning at him with just her eyes. He makes another sound at the sight, his hand going to her head and gripping her hair a bit as he tries his best not to buck up into her mouth that just feels so perfect around him.

Blurry brings a hand down to play with his balls as she gives him the best freaking blow job ever, pressing them back as he moans and gets worked up, then releasing them before he can come, edging him over and over as she sucks, licks and bobs on his cock.

Josh grips her hair tighter, making sounds above his purring, loving everything that she's doing. He wishes she would let him release, but the whole succubus thing is probably getting in the way of her letting him do that. "Blurry, my mate." Josh sends her with another moan.

She hums loud against him, then giving him one long lick from his balls to the tip before pulling him into her mouth one more time, flicking her eyes up to see his face and sending him, simply, "go."

That's all it takes for Josh's orgasm to overtake him, shooting right into her mouth with a moan.    
Blurry takes as much as she can, and she goes to lick around him again to be sure he's all clean before glancing up at Josh, tail twitching with anticipation of his reaction to it all. He tasted so good. She licks her lips a bit just in case. 

Josh is panting heavily, hand loosening its grip on her hair but staying where it is as he's overtaken by the aftershocks. He pets her head softly before trying to take deeper breaths. "Here," he sends her. "Need you."

Blurry smiles and leans against his hand for a moment before hopping back onto the couch close beside him. "Like?" She asks him in his language, kissing his cheek. "Good?"

Josh pulls her close and uses a hand to caress her cheek. "Wonderful," he sends her, resting their foreheads together as her tail wraps around his waist again. "Love you, my Blurry."

"My Joshua." She sends back, closing her eyes and smiling a bit again. Blurry only pulls away for a second to grab the Aury Blanket before going right back to being right against him, covered in warm and pretty dang happy.

Josh lets her relax with him for a bit as he calms down, tired and blissed out but otherwise breathing normally. "That was okay?" He asks her with a kiss to her temple.

Blurry nods and smiles again. "Perfect." She answers. Her mind still might be running on succubus instincts, so the reality of what they did isn't fully hitting her.

Josh frowns a bit. She didn't get to get off, surely she wants to be satisfied too. "Need anything?" He asks her. She made him cum, she deserves something too. He'll do anything she wants, whatever his succubus mate desires from him.

Blurry 'hmms' and smiles, going to kiss him. "Don't have to if not comfortable." She sends him. With her being a succubus she's more comfortable with this stuff for now, but she isn't totally sure where Josh stands on it. She definitely still cares about that. Especially with this not being her body.

It's hard to tell given that they're completely black, but Josh's eyes are still slightly glassed over from her magic. "Whatever you want," he tells her. "My mate, whatever you want from me."

"You." She sends. "Want you." Blurry kisses him again. "In, around, on, anything." Her arms go to wrap around his neck as she scoots back over his lap, grinding against him slightly to get him going.

"You can have me," Josh tells her with a deep kiss, his tones filled with a gentle laughter. There's no way he can get it up again so soon, though, that much he's aware of. He lifts her and moves her off his lap, standing to pull his boxers and pants back up as she frowns up at him.

Blurry waits impatiently for him to get his lower half dressed, which she doesn't even know why he has to do that. Even if he isn't turned on anymore or whatever, she kinda wants to keep looking him over and feeling him while she has this courage to do so.

Once Josh is comfortable again, he goes ahead and gets on his knees before her, moving to unbutton and unzip her pants as he purrs softly.

It takes some maneuvering around with her tail but soon enough they get her pants unbuttoned and down, leaving her in the boxers that Jack was wearing before. She tilts her head at Josh curiously, wondering what he plans on doing. There's a lot of options here.

Josh makes no move to remove the boxers just yet, running a hand up and down her perfectly smooth thigh beneath the fabric. "I love you," he sends to her. He pays attention to her soft skin before moving back onto the little couch to straddle her, running his hands up and down her sides, seeing the dark black lines extending from below her arms down through to her hips. Curious, he thinks, but not curious enough to figure out just now.

Blurry hums at feeling Josh's hands on her, wanting to be touched by him more. While it still feels cold, the blanket around her shoulders and Josh's hands are making her feel less cold and more comfortable.

Josh kisses her softly as one hand moves to her breast, thumb brushing over her nipple before kneading it gently in his hand. He purrs quietly, unsure how quick she wants him to take it.

She just closes her eyes and smiles at the feeling of his hand against her breast and nipple, doing her best to relax and let Josh handle this however he feels like. As long as it involves Josh, she's happy with literally anything. She doesn’t want anyone else, ever.

Josh kisses her for a while, head over heels for her, before sliding himself down a bit and going to suck at her breast, nipping the nipple a little to hear her make little squeaks of sounds as his free hand moves downward to tease around her vulva.

Blurry moans quietly, shifting a bit at his touches but not rejecting any of it. It feels good, he feels good, and she just wants more of him. "Joshie.." She breathes out, head tilted back and mouth open a bit as her brain tries to process all this pleasure she isn't used to.

He can hear her emotions, he knows he's going in the right direction. He focuses in to tease at her clit a little. It's sensitive, and just barely brushing a finger over it makes her shiver, and boy oh boy Josh knows he can have fun with this, make her toes curl with ecstasy.

Blurry moans again at the next touches, louder, and her hands grip at the blanket around her tightly. "Joshie." She repeats again, unsure what to do with all these feelings and how to process it all. It feels so good and so amazing and it's because it's Josh, her mind decides on.

"Blurry," Josh sends to her, starting to rub circles on her clit, fingers wet from her pussy. "Love you." He wants her to remember her first ever orgasm. Wants her to think of him, wants to hear his name from her lips over and over.

"Love you." She sends back to him, gripping the blanket tighter as her breathing picks up. "J-Josh, Josh, m-my Joshie." Blurry moans out, moving herself more against his hand in need. She isn't sure what she needs, she just needs more of him, of this.

He keeps his rhythm steady. As drummers do. But he does pick up the pace as he hears her start to breathe hard, sucking at her breast some more as she moans his name out before getting down onto the floor before her again, pulling down her boxers and spreading her legs, looking up to her from between her knees.

Blurry looks back at him, breathing hard still as her eyes are half-lidded, trying still to process all the pleasure he was giving her and part of her mind wondering why he stopped. She wraps the blanket a bit more around her shoulders, getting her mind off the cold and trying just to focus on Josh.

Josh smiles angelically up at her before closing his eyes and going to kiss her inner thigh, working his way back up to her hard clit before giving it kitten licks with his slightly raspy alien tongue to tease her. "My antennae," he sends her, asks her. "Want to hear you."

Blurry hums quietly, and she releases her grip on the blanket to lean forward a bit, grabbing onto Josh's antennae a bit tightly with slightly shaky hands, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down and just enjoy whatever Josh is doing.

Josh can hear everything, hear how good this feels, how weak he makes her. He can hear, though much weaker, Allie's content as she sleeps in the background, totally passed out. He purrs loudly against her before sucking at her clit, toying it with his tongue. It’s just mean.

"J-Josh-" Blurry is cut off by another moan, her legs wrapping around him as she grips his antennae a bit tighter, eyes squeezed shut and breathing hard. Everything he's doing feels amazing. Is he enjoying this too, she wonders to herself.

"Love you," he sends, doing his best for her. "You taste so good, BF, love you." He presses a kiss to her clit before moving to lick her entrance, focusing on what she's feeling to figure out what she prefers as he goes.

Blurry's cheeks get a bit pink at hearing him but she doesn't have time to comment on it, her legs tightening their grip around him at his actions. "Joshie." She moans out again, quivering with pleasure and anticipation.

"Blurry," he sends in response. He moves back up to lick and suck at her clit, bringing a hand to her vagina and inserting two fingers straight away, looking to find her g-spot.

She tenses at the sudden intrusion, but after a second the pleasure hits her from it and she's truly reduced to a puddle of moaning and heavy breathing. Blurry mumbles out his name between her moans, her mind totally clouded up in pleasure.

"Want to hear you," Josh taunts her, finger fucking her as he toys with her over sensitive clit, taking his teeth ever so gently around it. "When you come, want to hear you and all your emotions."

With all those actions, and his words, and his tongue, it doesn't take much longer for her to reach her limit. "J-Joshie, Josh.. M-my love, my Joshie-" Blurry tenses up again, her legs gripping to him tighter as she grabs his antennae tighter too, ending up reaching a climax, yelling out Josh's name again as she does.

Josh has to stop when she cums, squirting against him since he's completely overtaken by her emotions. Her orgasm is intense, and it sounds like a symphony to Josh. He can even hear Allie wake up just from the effect of it, but that's not what he focuses on. He sits back once her grip relaxes, looking up at her as he catches his own breath. Listening in was.. In a word, an experience.

Blurry is breathing hard still, trying to come down from her high of her first orgasm coming from Josh being so perfect at everything. She's still shaking a bit, trying her best to relax again but her mind is sol wrapped around how good he made her feel that she doesn't know how to respond to anything right now.

Josh smiles at the look on her face, climbing up to sit next to her, pulling her body sideways onto his lap and purring quietly. He kisses her neck and cheek softly, sending her calm sounds and telling her how much he loves her.

Blurry immediately curls up against his chest on his lap, a wing wrapping around him as she closes her eyes and listens to his loving sounds. His language is just so amazingly beautiful. She could listen to it all day.


	12. Chapter 12

_ "So, have fun?" _ Allie pipes up. _ "Succubi aren't exactly known for cuddling." _   


_ "I'm not a succubus." _ Blurry answers her, still close against Josh.  _ "I'm-I'm a Tulpa. I'm still me. And if I wanna cuddle with my Joshie, I'm gonna." _

_ "What just happened here seems pretty succubus to me," _ Allie practically sings to her with a giggle. _ "Hope you liked it, Blur. Honestly."  _   


"Love you," Josh sends to Blurry. "So much, Blurry."

"Love you too." Blurry sends back, snuggling close with a smile.    


_ "You don't want to do more than that?"  _ Allie asks her, and Blurry can feel her frown a little. _ "Like it takes me about three times for me to be alright with stopping."  _ She mentions. One time and now just snuggling with him? That seems wrong to her.

_ "I'm good," _ Blurry tells her, sighing as she rests her head against Josh's chest, turning to kiss his skin softly. _ "I- sex is strange to me- I like to cuddle." _ It still hasn't totally sunk in that all of that just happened. It's like it was another person, another Blurry.

_ "Maybe you should do it more often then mm?" _ Allie asks.  _ "You liked it, Josh liked it, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind it with you in your own body." _ _   
_

_ "But-but I only like it because I'm y-" _   


_ "You said it just a second ago, Blur. You're you. You did that shit yourself." _ Allie cuts her off with a grin.

_ "I- I don't know, Allie," _ Blurry frowns a little. _ "I don't have a sex drive really, or- or sexual attraction.."  _ _   
_

Allie hmms to herself. Far be it from her to pressure someone into sex, she's certainly respectful. But. _ "You could always try it anyway," _ Allie tells her. _ "Josh seems to have a sex drive. If it still feels good as yourself, no reason to never do it again. If you really don't want to, then don't." _ Allie shrugs.

Blurry is unsure about that, really. The only reason she had the confidence to do this is because she's a pretty succubus right now. As herself? That seems like it would be a lot harder to do. Josh wouldn't like the usual Blurry in this way. And she doesn’t know if she’d like it either. _ "It-Josh only did this because of the succubus magic going on." _ Blurry justifies, just settling with cuddling for now.

_ "Sure he did," _ Allie sighs.  _ "If he remembers it later, you'll know you're wrong."  _   


"Everything okay?" Josh sends to her, nuzzling his face against her hair gently. He can hear a little concern, but it could be anything.

Blurry nods. "Good." She confirms to him, snuggling against his shoulder. It doesn't really hit her that she's basically naked on him, since she's also covered by the Aury Blanket. She's just comfortable against Josh. "You okay?" She asks him.

"I'm perfect," Josh tells her, wrapping the blanket a little more around both of them just in case anyone comes to check on them. "You're perfect," Josh adds. His antennae are picking up on Blurry's anxiety just a little, but if she's sure she's okay, he won't press the matter.

"Thanks, Josh-u-a." She sends back, ensuring she's okay by smiling at him again. Blurry rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and relaxing. "Love you."

"Love you too." Josh kisses her head and holds her close, purring softly until she falls asleep, sending her to the mindspace with Allie.

 

 

"Come and join me." Allie grins at seeing Blurry come into the mindspace. The blanket seemed to follow her which means her sleeping body is exposed right now, but Blurry doesn't seem to care as she goes over to sit beside Allie on the pillowy ground.

"You're cute," Allie tells her, looking her over. She seems to be back to her normal self, but being a succubus in the real world still has its effect on her. "Can barely tell you're a girl," she smiles at her. She looks almost exactly the same as normal, but her features are softer and she has two little bumps where her pec muscles normally are. Admittedly hard to see what with being covered by her black hoodie.

"A little different than you." Blurry laughs a bit and let's herself rest her head on Allie's shoulder, wrapping the warm blanket around the both of them. "I-I kind of like looking like this though."

"It's who you are," Allie tells her, letting the tulpa kind of snuggle up. "So it's good that you like it. Took me a while to get used to this," she laughs a little.

"You're really pretty, Alsie." Blurry tells her. Whether it's a succubus thing or not, she is pretty dang stunning. "Aury must be crazy in love over you." Blurry laughs a little bit.

Allie blushes bright pink. "He- yeah," she gives a nervous laugh. "Yeah." She sighs and allows herself to relax. Blurry is a sweet person. She can trust her. "It's complicated. But he is."

"If he loves you he loves you." Blurry says. "It doesn't need to be complicated." Blurry doesn't understand how it could be complicated. If they both love each other, Alex's fiancée should understand, right? It doesn't mean that Alex doesn't love her. Love isn’t a finite resource. But, well. She's technically still as naive as a kid. So maybe she's wrong. But the solution just seems obvious to her.

Allie laughs dryly, wishing she had a beer or something to drink while they're on this topic. "You try to get him to talk to Lis about this," she says, doing her best to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "He could lose her, and then I would lose him, and.. It wouldn't be good for the band, Blur."

"If Lisa loves him and trusts him there's no reason he should lose her." Blurry says. But she picks up on how uncomfortable Allie is with the topic so she tries to change it. "You-you freed Aury from being captured in the bottle, hm?"

"Yeah," Allie sighs, tail going to wrap itself loosely around Blurry's waist. "Yeah, I was really fuckin' drunk when I found him, and like, he hated people so much," she laughs. "But I had no use for three wishes. And he deserved to be set free."

"That's really sweet of you." Blurry smiles at her. Allie is sometimes kind of scary, but Blurry honestly does like her. Even if they are so starkly different from each other.

Allie shrugs. "It was the right thing to do. I certainly don't regret it. None of it." Not even when Alex fucked with her wish. She's gotten over that.

Blurry smiles again. "I like you, Alsie." She says, closing her eyes and relaxing in the warmth of the blanket. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't tired, but then again, she's pretty much always up for naps.

"I like you too," Allie says simply, letting Blurry snuggle up. She's not much of a snuggler, but the Tulpa seems so young and innocent and she doesn't want to intrude or make her feel bad. "Regret body hopping to me?" She asks with a laugh.

Blurry shakes her head. "New things are fun once in a while." She says. "I-this doesn't mean I'm gonna have this be like a daily thing with him or something, but-but I'll try being more open to the idea of it if it's something Joshie wants." They have different sex drives, different sexualities. If it does feel good in her own body, then maybe they can have a good compromise. Even if it’s just her helping Josh out.

"You're way too sweet," Allie laughs. "And Josh is sweet. You're both sweet, and it's making me sick." She sighs. "I swear you're the opposite of me."

"Opposites are good sometimes too." Blurry smiles. "You can learn about takin it easy and cuddling from me." She laughs a bit as she scooches a little closer.

"Cuddling is so gross," Allie says defiantly, leaning against Blurry. "It's like, all emotional and shit. It's only good when you're exhausted after sex."

Blurry shakes her head. "You get to spend time wrapped in the arms of someone you love and-and you can say how much you love each other and squeeze each other tight and st-stay in constant contact with each other."

Allie stays quiet, not willing to put up a fight she doesn't believe in. She's silent for a minute or two before sighing softly. "Yeah," is all she offers. She loves cuddling. She fucking loves cuddling. But she'll never admit that.

Blurry decides not to push it, seeming to be the queen of getting into awkward territory with Allie. "I really do like you, Alsie." Blurry reminds her. Blurry has gotten a bit of a vibe from her that she doesn't think highly of herself sometimes, so Blurry just wants to help.

"Thanks, Blur," she says, then moving to give her cheek a gentle kiss. "You wanna go home soon?" She gets the idea it's been a really long day for the shy Tulpa, she doesn't want to make her feel unwelcome.

Blurry nods slightly. "I like it here, but I miss home." She laughs a bit. "Mind if I wake up?"    


"Go for it, dude." Allie grins, and Blurry wills herself to wake up, nuzzling against Josh's chest.

"Morning, beautiful," Josh laughs quietly, holding her close and back to his human self. He doesn't mind that she's naked, he honestly just minds a little that she's so cold.

"Morning." Blurry laughs a little bit too. "Wanna go back home." She says, stretching and then looking around for where their clothes flung off to so she can get dressed.

_ "Under my pillow in my bunk,"  _ Allie directs for her.  _ "I'm gonna stick as a succubus, so I want my pajamas." _ She also knows Alex is going to want attention after her body was used for sex with Josh. She's hardly in a mood to say no to that.

Blurry nods and moves off of Josh's lap, wrapping the a blanket from someone’s- Alex’s, she thinks- bunk tight around her so she won't be exposed as she goes off to find the pajamas in question, which are a lot skimpier than anything Blurry would want to wear. 

_ "Uh, these are-" _ Blurry says to Allie, but she cuts her off.    


_ "I know, babe, just put them on and then throw on a t-shirt for me?" _ Allie asks her nicely. _ "And then we can go get Tyler for you." _

Blurry sighs quietly and goes to quickly change, then finding a nice and big oversized shirt to throw on top that makes her feel a little more comfortable.    
She goes to check in on the boys and their video games. "Ty?" She asks, and Tyler pauses the game to look over at her. "Can I go back home now?"   


"There's probably about fifteen minutes left of this match if you wanna head back to the bus with Josh, and I'll meet you there?" Tyler suggests.

"Uh-um.." Blurry shuffles a little. "I kinda wanted... Uh, yeah." She turns to go grab Josh but he's already right behind her, surprising her but quickly wrapping her up in his arms.   


"If you want to go back to Tyler just tell him," Josh says to her softly. "You don't have to go back to the bus with me if you don't want to."

"N-no, it's okay." Blurry smiles a bit at him before looking back to Tyler. "Can you, um, give me just an hour of time out?" She asks him. "I wanna sleep in your mindspace tonight."   


"Of course." Tyler smiles and gets up to go pull Blurry from Allie and give her a little bit of dark magic so she can have her own body for a little while.

Bee quickly hugs Tyler, his Aury Blanket wrapped around his shoulders already, burying his face into his shoulder. "Thanks, Ty," he mumbles. "Love you."

"Love you too." Tyler kisses the side of his head and squeezes him tight. "I'll see you really soon alright?"   
Blurry takes a few moments to let go, and once he does he goes right to clinging to Josh.    


"Thanks, Alsie." Blurry smiles a bit at Allie before linking his arm through Josh's so they can get going.

"Anytime, Blur," Allie smiles back at him. "Go relax. Hey Reliuuuus!" She runs over to Alex and promptly takes a seat right on his lap. All that cuddling with Blurry in the mindspace made her really secretly crave that shit. Now if only she could get away with it more as Jack.   


"Als!" Alex pauses the game and laughs a bit, adjusting her on his lap so he can see past her before unpausing the game, his arms around her waist. 

Allie kisses his cheek, leaning back against him while she watches them all play. "I'll take Tyler's controller when he leaves," she tells them.

 

 

"I love you," Josh tells Blurry as they head off the bus. "Like, tons, man." He laughs.

"Love you too." Blurry says quietly, keeping close to him as they walk to the bus. "Lots and lots."

“Was everything tonight really okay?" Josh asks, opening the bus door for him. "I don't.. I don't want to have done anything that you're not comfortable with."

Blurry nods and heads onto the bus, pulling Josh over to the couch and pulling him down to sit with him. "I-it was perfect, Joshie." He assures him, cuddling up against him. "If..." He takes a breath, trying not to chicken out. "If-if you ever wanted t-to do it again, just-just let me know." Blurry would still definitely consider himself asexual through and through. He can’t say he’s ever wanted to have sex, either. That’s like, low-libido, right? But, he knows Josh isn't either of those things, and he doesn't want Josh to have to be unhappy or anything. Besides, it wasn't bad at all. Just new and kind of scary, looking back on it now that he doesn't have the succubus influence on his mind.

"I think you'll be able to tell if I want to do it again," Josh laughs quietly. "I won't be able to stop making out with you." He kisses his cheek and holds him close. "You can always, I mean this, you can always say no."

"O-of course, Joshie." Blurry smiles and kisses him lightly. "I really love you lots. I'll-I'll try being more open to it, but if it's too much, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Alright, baby," Josh rubs their noses together lightly. "Want to fall asleep in my arms? Tyler can pull you back when he comes?"

Blurry nods and wraps the blanket tighter around himself. "That sounds perfect." He smiles and gives him another kiss. He sighs and relaxes against Josh, closing his eyes. "Alsie says cuddling is dumb." He says. "But I love it."

"Me too," Josh laughs. "I love you. Get some rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 <3 I promise there's more to come soooooon, so many big projects I should be editing!! Hold on especially tight if you like the band Set It Off, because the next one we'll be posting will be focused on them (It'll still have Blurry though, promise. He's good at making friends. :^) )
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Please let us know your thoughts, we looooove feedback.   
> xoxoMythomusicians (mikeyflippinway and JoshuaDunshua)


End file.
